Mirage Master Returns (Revised)
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: When an old villain resurfaces and a new villain rises, they have a twisted plan of revenge and malice on Ash. When Professor Oak and the other professors go missing, Misty and the others plan to go to Kalos to warn Ash. However when Ash gets kidnapped by the new villain, Misty and the others team up with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie to rescue Ash. Not for Kids
1. Chapter 1

Mirage Master Returns (Revised)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Prologue: Where it all begins

?'s POV

As I am standing on the highest tower of this forsaken castle on this terrible island, I am looking out at the sea and the clear night. I am a prisoner here at this place, and yet there are gaps in my memory and things is fuzzy to me. My most faithful companion a Lucario gives me some hope to escape from this place. However deep down, I know that there is no possibility of me escaping from this place.

As I look to the east, I notice a familiar zeppelin landing on the landing pad. I frown with great disgust as the two men that are the greatest darkness and evil at this place. They have another innocent person being brought in as he has handcuffs around his wrists. He looked more attractive than the muscular innocent person that they brought here.

They have been bringing innocent people at this place for lately. First it was a female, the a nerdy man, then it was another female, next was the muscular man, then a older with a beard and mustache, and now the attractive (to the ladies) man. It sickens me so that they have done this multiple times in the recent days. I got a bad feeling deep down that something really bad is going to happen soon.

My most beloved partner walks up to me. It is holding a very special flute. 'My friend, you seem troubled'. It said to me. I look at the jackal pokemon. "Yes, I sense evil ad darkness is coming, and deep down there is someone very important that will be in great danger. I do not know who it is, and how he or she is connected to me". I said to my partner.

My partner looks at me as it sighs to me. 'Your memory is still blocked, and that twisted man has made you a lot older than you supposed to be'. My partner said to me. I nod to my partner. "I know that's the problem". I said to my partner.

My partner hands me the special flute. As I play a special tune, a special stone starts to glow. It is a heart shape stone. Half of it is gold and the other half is silver. It started to rise into the air as it shows me a boy and a Pikachu. The boy does look familiar to me, but I can not place him. Deep down though, I feel very strongly that he is in great danger. As I finish playing the song, the stone takes off into the night sky to find him. I hope that the stone gets to him.

Scene Change

In a lab room, two men are together looking at the machines. "It has been a long time coming to get my revenge". A man said to his partner. The man has light teal colored hair and has a scar on his face from an injury from the lab explosion.

The partner looks at the man. "Yes, plus Professor Sycamore is in the dungeon with the other professors now. It is only a matter of days that we capture Professor Oak, and then the true target". The partner said to the man. The partner has light brown hair and beady green eyes.

The man looks at the partner. "Yes, the news is buzzing about the professor's disappearance and canceling all pokemon league tournaments, Grand Festivals, and closing pokemon gyms until this is resolved. Professor Oak will soon learn that I am truly responsible for this". The man said to the partner.

The partner nods to the man as they leave the lab room. They bring along two grunts, two complete Machamp, and a spare of speciality handcuffs. As they head into the zeppelin, it takes off again in the night sky.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: A Kanto Emergency

In the Kanto Region, the zeppelin is flying as the man looks at the partner. "As soon we land, you have to return to your normal job. Plus I will nab Professor Oak". The man said to the partner. The partner looks at the man. "Right, my job with the Pokemon G-Men is a fascinating job where I get passover for a promotion, and it goes to Lance". The partner said sarcastically to the man.

The man looks at the partner. "At least the betrayal to Lance will be even better when you kidnap the true target". The man said to the partner. The partner looks at the man with a creepy evil grin. "Yes, the true target will suffer in our hands". The partner said to the man. The two people land the zeppelin in a hidden spot at the fields at Professor Oak's lab.

As the door of the zeppelin opens, the partner lets out his Dragonite and takes off while the man and two Machamp leaves the zeppelin to sneak around to make their ambushed move. Little did they know that a shiny Noctowl sees them and it flies to find Bulbasaur.

The partner arrives at the headquarters of the Pokemon G-Men. Lance notices the partner arriving. "Arnold, I thought you are on a lead about Professor Rowan's kidnapping". Lance said to the partner named Arnold.

Arnold looks at Lance. "Well my lead was a dead end, Lance. This guy is tough than we thought". Arnold said to Lance. Lance sighs to Arnold. "Maybe your source is getting bad and getting less reliable. Plus with contests, preformances, and league tournaments are cancelled, and pokemon gyms closed, we have a job to do along with the Pokemon Rangers and the International Police to find the Professors and bring the criminals responsible for this to justice". Lance said to Arnold.

Arnold sighs as he rolls his eyes to Lance. He is getting defensive and angry. "Don't you think I know that Lance. Trainers and gym leaders everywhere are frustrated by this, and we have some of the other professors like Professor Carolina in protective custody". Arnold said to Lance.

Lance looks at Arnold as he sighs to him. "Don't you think I know that, Arnold. I am just telling you this. Why have you been so defensive with me lately? It is getting old really fast". Lance said to Arnold. Arnold glares at Lance. "Not everyone will look up to you, and maybe just maybe people will look up to me too". Arnold said to Lance as he walk towards his office. Lance is puzzled by this as he is curious about Arnold's behavior.

Arnold walks in his office. He pulls out a flashdrive, and grabs the a piece of paper that he had in his pocket. Arnold gets on his computer as he getting important documents. He puts the flashdrive in the computer. As Arnold pulls up to a particular file, he has an evil grin on his face. He types in the passwords to gain access to the particular file. As Arnold finished downloading the file to his flashdrive, he has a sense of pride as his secret plans are coming together. Arnold logs off the computer and grabs his flashdrive.

As Arnold leaves the office, he gets a phone call. "Of course, I will call once I arrive to Kalos". Arnold said to the man. Lance walk up towards Arnold. As Arnold hangs up the phone, he looks at Lance. "Another lead from your source", Lance said to Arnold.

Arnold looks at Lance. "Yeah I got a lead from my source in Kalos". Arnold said to Lance. Lance has a skeptical look on his face. "Maybe I should go with you". Lance said to Arnold. Arnold gets defensive with Lance again. "My source only wants to see me in Kalos. There are people that are comfortable talking to me, Lance". Arnold said to Lance as he walks away.

Lance is puzzled by this as he gets the bad feeling that Arnold is hiding something from him. 'I need to see where Arnold has been going lately'. Lance thought to himself. Arnold leaves the headquarters as he gets on his Dragonite.

In Pallet Town, Professor Oak notices Gary moping around at the lab. Gary was there when Professor Rowan got taken, and he tried his best to prevent it. However his pokemon got over powered by the two complete Machamps, and Gary got injured in the process. "Gary, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Professor Rowan". Professor Oak said to Gary.

Gary looks at Professor Oak as he sighs to his grandfather. "Some masked man with holographic like Machamp attacked me and taken Professor Rowan with him. I wanted to protect him, and yet I wanted to take his place". Gary said to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak looks at Gary. "You are being to hard on yourself Gary. Plus the Pokemon G-Men are on the case. One of the important things is that you did not get too injured". Professor Oak said to Gary. Gary looks at Professor Oak. "I wish I knew who the masked guy was. I have remembered everyone that I came across my journey, and none of them had a strange mask. He even said that "I am not the true target". I do not even know what that means, grandpa". Gary said to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak has a bad feeling who Gary is taking about. "When you mentioned about the Machamps, did it used attacks that it's scientifically impossible to use"? Professor Oak asks Gary. Gary looks at his grandfather. "Yeah, do you know something about this grandpa"? Gary asks Professor Oak. "Yes I thought he passed away a few years ago, but he is some how alive. Gary you need to get some rest". Professor Oak said to Gary.

Gary nods to Professor Oak. "Ok grandpa, but you will tell me what's going on right". Gary said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at Gary. "I will explain it to you later, Gary". Professor Oak said to Gary. Gary went upstairs to his room to get some rest. Professor Oak went into his lab as he does some research. 'Could it be, are you alive after all this time Dr. Yung'? Professor Oak asks himself as he is doing some research.

In the fields, Tracey is feeding the pokemon. He even brought out his sketch pad and pen with him. 'As much I love being Professor Oak's assistant, I do want to see the world again'. Tracey thought to himself as he notices Bulbasaur and Noctowl coming towards him. "Bulbasaur, Noctowl, what's wrong"? Tracey asks them.

Bulbasaur and Noctowl look at Tracey as they are trying to tell him to follow them. As they arrive at the strange zeppelin, Tracey gets a bad feeling that something is really wrong. The zeppelin is magenta and black. 'Something tells me that Team Rocket is not behind this'. Tracey thought to himself. All the sudden, Tracey gets grabbed from behind by a complete Machamp. Noctowl and Bulbasaur turns around and gets hit by the other complete Machamp.

Back at the lab, Professor Oak is stumped about the research on Dr. Yung. 'This is strange in deed. Officer Jenny told me that he never got found unless he somehow survived for all these years'. Professor Oak thought to himself. Professor Oak notices the time as he looks at a clock. "This is strange; Tracey usually comes in this time to eat lunch". Professor Oak said to himself as he went to the field.

In the fields, Professor Oak looks around to find Tracey. "Tracey where are you"? Professor Oak said as he calls out to Tracey. "He is over here, Oak". The masked man said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak turns around as he sees a man along with two complete Machamps. Plus one of the Machamps has Tracey in its grip.

Professor Oak glares at the man. "I should have known that you are behind this, Dr. Yung". Professor Oak said to the masked man named Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung removes the mask to Professor Oak. "Yes it is me, Oak. I am getting my revenge". Dr. Yung said to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak glares at Dr. Yung. "Let Tracey go, Dr. Yung". Professor Oak said to Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung looks at Professor Oak. "How is your grandson? I know he wanted to take Rowan's place". Dr. Yung said to Professor Oak. "Leave Gary out of this. Where are you hiding them? Plus let Tracey go". Professor Oak said to Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung looks at Professor Oak. "You will be heading there soon. If you don't agree to come with me, your assistant will be put in more harm". Dr. Yung said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at Tracey who is in a Machamp's grip as it uses psybeam on Tracey. Tracey is in pain.

Tracey looks at Professor Oak. "I will be fine, Professor". Tracey said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak is torn about it. "Stop, I will go with you. Just release Tracey". Professor Oak said to Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung nods to the Machamp as it stops it's attack.

The complete Machamp releases Tracey. Professor Oak went to him. "Tracey", Professor Oak said to Tracey. Tracey looks at Professor Oak. "Professor, don't go", Tracey weakly said to Professor Oak.

The other Machamp puts handcuffs on Professor Oak's wrists. "Time to go Oak", Dr. Yung said to Professor Oak. Tracey sees them leaving the area as he passed out. Dr. Yung went to the zeppelin as the Machamps put Professor Oak in a cell. "Next stop my castle", Dr. Yung said to himself as the zeppelin takes off.

Gary wakes up in his room as he looks around. He walks out from his room. "Grandpa, I took a two hour nap, and I thought we can fix some lunch". Gary said to anyone. He looks in the lab, but Professor Oak is not in the lab. "Grandpa, where are you"? Gary calls out to Professor Oak.

Gary looks out from the window and notices Tracey laying on the ground. "Oh no", Gary said to himself as he went outside. Gary went to Tracey. "Tracey, can you hear me"? Gary asks Tracey as he checks his pluse. Gary feels that Tracey is still breathing. He ran back inside to make the call to Officer Jenny.

Back at the G-Men headquarter's, Lance gets the call from Officer Jenny. "What do you mean Professor Oak has been taken"? Lance asks Officer Jenny. "It's just like the other professors that has been taken. The assistants are ambushed from behind to be used as bait. We need you at Professor Oak's lab". Officer Jenny said to Lance. "I will be right there". Lance said to Officer Jenny.

Back at the lab, Delia Ketchum shows up as she is looking after Tracey. Tracey is on a bed in his room. Gary is in distraught in this as he looks at Tracey. "Who did this"? Gary asks Delia as the police is investigating it. "I do not know Gary". Delia said to Gary.

Out in the fields, Lance meets up with Officer Jenny. "Find anything", Lance asks Officer Jenny. "Nothing yet, it's just like the other kidnappings". Officer Jenny said to Lance. "Officer Jenny, I found something you should see". An officer said to Jenny.

They look at each other as they follow the officer. "This is father from the fields". Lance comments to them. "Yes but there are some sort of tracks here". The young officer said to Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny looks at the prints made on the ground as the young officer takes pictures of them. "It looks like some sort of air craft made this prints". Officer Jenny said to them.

Lance looks at them. "There are not too many people that owns an aircraft or you are working for Team Rocket or Team Flare. All the other teams like Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Plasma have been broken up or arrested for their crimes". Lance said to Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny nods to Lance. "Plus this guy always leave the witness behind". Officer Jenny said to Lance.

Lance looks at Officer Jenny as he is trying to figure out who done it. "I hope Tracey wakes up soon". Lance said to Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny nods to Lance as they went to lab.

At the lab, Tracey is slowly coming around in his bedroom. Tracey sees Mrs. Ketchum and Gary watching over him. "Tracey how are you feeling"? Delia asks Tracey. Tracey looks at Mrs. Ketchum. "I have been better". Tracey said to Delia. Gary looks at Tracey. "What happened to my grand father? Please tell me", Gary said to Tracey as he wants to know everything.

Delia looks at Gary as he is getting angry. "Calm down Gary, Tracey just woke up. Now is not the time to get worked up about this". Delia said to Gary. Gary looks at Ash's mom. "She is right, Gary". Lance said to Gary as he and Officer Jenny walk in the bedroom.

Gary sighs to them as he is distraught by it. Lance looks at Tracey. "Tracey, are you feeling up to telling us what happened"? Lance asks Tracey. Tracey looks at Lance. "Yeah I am up to tell what happened". Tracey said to them.

Lance looks at Tracey as he takes a deep breath. "Take your time, Tracey". Office Jenny said to Tracey. Tracey looks at them as he nods to them. "I was in the fields feeding the pokemon. Ash's Bulbasaur and Noctowl came up to me. They were telling me to follow them like they spotted something in the woods. I followed them until we came across a zeppelin. It was magneta and black, and I did not see anything that could belong to Team Rocket. All the sudden I got grabbed from behind. When I looked up to see what it was, it was a Machamp. Plus there was another one with it. Something was off about them. They weren't normal Machamp, and it wasn't shiny either. I was taken back towards the lab. I saw this masked man coming towards me. He said that I am the perfect bait to lure out Oak. He had a dark magenta outfit on with a weird mask. Maybe a hour passed by when I heard Professor Oak's voice calling out to me.

That's when the masked man came out and had me brought out. Professor Oak got really mad, and I do not know how they know each other. Professor Oak called him out by his name. Then the masked man revealed his face to Professor Oak. He had light teal blue hair, and his name is Dr. Yung. He said that if Professor Oak didn't go with him, harm will be placed on me. The Machamp used psybeam on me. Professor Oak went with him, and I was released. I felt really weak and I saw them leaving. I passed out. I am sorry Gary". Tracey said to Gary.

They have a shocked look on their faces. "Wait a minute you actually saw his face. That guy didn't reveal it when he grabbed Professor Rowan". Gary said to Tracey as he is getting angry again. Delia looks at Gary. "Gary there has be an reasonable explaination why this guy revealed his mask to Professor Oak". Delia said to Gary.

Officer Jenny looks at Tracey. "I got a question. Did Professor Oak said his name before or after the masked man reveals his face to Professor Oak"? Officer Jenny asks Tracey. "It was before. It's like Professor Oak has seen this man before with weird outfit on him". Tracey said to Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny looks at Tracey. "What you are saying that Professor Oak knows the person behind this. Is that correct"? Officer Jenny asks Tracey. Tracey looks Officer Jenny. "Yes that's correct", Tracey said to Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny looks at Tracey. "Is there anyone you can contact and stay with"? Officer Jenny asks Tracey. "I need to call my girlfriend Daisy in Cerulean City". Tracey said to Officer Jenny. Delia looks at Tracey. "You can stay with me, Tracey, and Gary you are welcome to stay with me as well". Delia said to Gary.

Gary looks at Mrs. Ketchum. "Thank you Mrs. Ketchum. I am sorry about being angry with you, Tracey. Grandpa means a lot to me. First I witness Professor Rowan being taken by the same guy, and now I could not do a thing with my own grandpa". Gary said to Tracey as he is upset and crying. Tracey looks at Gary. "Apology accepted Gary, if Ash was here, he would want to do something about it and go after Dr. Yung". Tracey said to them.

Delia frowns as she is concerned about it. Lance notices this in Mrs. Ketchum. "It is something Ash would do". Lance said to Tracey. "Do you know if Ash has met Dr. Yung before? Officer Jenny asks Delia. Delia looks at Officer Jenny. "I think he has met Dr. Yung before, but he has been doing all sorts of crazy situations in his journey it's kind if difficult to keep track of it". Delia said to Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny nods to Delia as Lance looks at them. "I have to inform the International Police and the Pokemon Rangers with the development of the case". Lance said to them. Delia looks at Lance as she follows him out of the room. "Lance do you think my son is in danger"? Delia asks Lance. Lance looks at Delia. "He might be in danger if he has faced Dr. Yung before. If he hasn't, Ash is not in any danger". Lance said to Delia.

Delia nods to Lance. "That's what I am worried about, Lance". Delia said to Lance. Lance nods to Delia as he makes the calls.

Meanwhile up in the air, Arnold arrives back at the zeppelin. He walks into the cockpit. "I take it you got the files". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. "Yes, plus according to the files, Ash is located in the Kalos Region, and he is heading towards Snowbelle City". Arnold said to Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung has an evil grin on his face. "Excellent, it will be a matter of time that he will be in the castle. My revenge is coming together, and your plans for him is also coming together nicely". Dr. Yung said to Arnold as the zeppelin is arriving at a castle on an island.

As the zeppelin lands on the landing pad, the door of the zeppelin opens as two grunts are there waiting for them. "Where to take the newest prisoner"? One of the grunts asks Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung looks at the grunt. "Take Professor Oak to the dungeon with the other professors". Dr. Yung said to the grunt.

The two grunts nod as they went to the cell. Professor Oak frowns as the two grunts grab him and escorts him out from the zeppelin. Dr. Yung looks at Arnold. "I take it you have everything to track the true target". Dr. Yung said to Arnold.

Arnold looks at Dr. Yung. "Yes once the tracking device is on him, I will call you to pick us up and head back here". Arnold said to Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung nods to Arnold. "Good, once he is captured we can start our plans". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. Arnold nods as he gets on his Dragonite and takes off. Dr. Yung walks back in the castle with the grunts and Professor Oak.

In the dungeon, the other professors hear footsteps as the door is opening. "Is someone coming to rescue us"? Professor Ivy asks them. "I doubt that very highly. The alarms of an intruder would have gone off". Professor Juniper said to Professor Ivy.

The professors see Professor Oak being escorted by two grunts as one of them unlocks a cell door. The other grunts pushes Professor Oak in the cell as they walk out from the dungeon. Professor Rowan looks at Professor Oak. "Samuel, that masked fiend got you as well". Professor Rowan said to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak looks at Professor Rowan. "Yes I thought until very recently I thought he was long gone". Professor Oak said to Professor Rowan. Professor Sycamore looks at Professor Oak. "Who do mean Professor Oak"? Professor Sycamore asks Professor Oak.

Professor Oak looks at Professor Scyamore. "I mean Dr. Yung". Professor Oak said to Professor Sycamore. The other professors are shocked by this revelation. "You don't mean the man behind that mirage incident do you". Professor Elm said to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak nods to Professor Elm. "Yes, that's who I mean, Professor Elm". Professor Oak said to Professor Elm. Professor Birch sighs as he is getting angry. "I thought that mess was over and now he has us". Professor Birch said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at Professor Birch. "Yes, I got a bad feeling that this will be worse". Professor Oak said to them.

In the lab room, Dr. Yung is looking at the newly rebuild machine from his old lab. "Soon, my plans will be in motion to create the ultimate trainer". Dr. Yung said to himself as he has an evil laugh.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 2: The Call to Help

In Cerulean City, Misty is getting the pool cleaned as she is bored out of her mind. Ever since Pokemon Gyms are closed until the criminal that is responsible is caught, Misty has to deal with her sisters even more. Daisy walks in the pool with a distraught look on her face. "Daisy what's wrong"? Misty asks Daisy.

Daisy looks at Misty. "It's awful Misty, someone like kidnapped Professor Oak and Tracey got injured in the attack". Daisy said to Misty. Misty has a shocked look on her face. "What is he ok"? Misty asks Daisy. "He will be ok, and he is staying with Mrs. Ketchum. I am going to Pallet Town to be with him". Daisy said to Misty.

Misty looks at Daisy. "I am coming with you, Daisy". Misty said to Daisy. Daisy looks at Misty. "Thanks Misty, like ever since Officer Jenny asked me questions about some weirdo named Dr. Yung, I am confused by all of it". Daisy said to Misty. Misty looks at Daisy with a stunned look on her face. "Daisy before we go, I need to make some calls". Misty said to Daisy. "Sure Misty", Daisy said to Misty as she is perplexed by it. Misty went to the video phone as she makes a call to Brock.

In Pewter City, Brock is with his family. Brock notices the video phone ringing. "I will answer it". Brock said to his parents as he answers the video phone. "Hello", Brock said over the phone. "Hey Brock it's Misty", Misty said to Brock.

Brock looks at Misty on the screen. "Hey Misty what's going on"? Brock asks Misty. Misty looks at Brock. "Professor Oak has been kidnapped and Tracey is injured in the attack". Misty said to Brock. "What is Tracey ok"? Brock asks Misty. "He will be fine, but there is something more about this". Misty said to Brock.

Brock looks at Misty. "What do you mean Misty"? Brock asks Misty. "According to Daisy, Dr. Yung is behind this". Misty said to Brock. "What? I thought he was not found after his lab got destroyed". Brock said to Misty. Misty looks at Brock. "I know plus if Dr. Yung is really back then that means Ash will be in serious danger". Misty said to Brock.

Brock nods to Misty. "That's not good, plus he is in the Kalos region. I doubt if he knows about the other kidnappings and the fact the gyms are closed". Brock said to Misty.

Misty nods to Brock. "I know, we need to let the others know. I am going to the Kalos region to find Ash and warn him about Dr. Yung". Misty said to Brock. Brock looks at Misty. "I am coming with you Misty". Brock said to Misty. "Ok, I will be heading to Pallet Town with Daisy". Misty said to Brock. "Right, you call May and Max in the Hoenn region while I will call Dawn. Plus I will tell Dawn to call Iris and Cilan". Brock said to Misty.

Misty nods to Brock. "Right, let's meet up in Pallet Town at Ash's house". Misty said to Brock. "Right, if Ash does not know about this, he might be in danger". Brock said to Misty. Misty nods to Brock as she realizes this. "I know I want to protect him from Dr. Yung getting to him". Misty said to Brock. Brock looks at Misty. "We all do Misty". Brock said to Misty as the call ends. Misty and Brock makes the calls to May, Max, and Dawn.

In the Hoenn Region, May and Max are at the house. The family is distraught because of the news of the kidnapping of Professor Birch. Professor Birch and Joshua had dinner with the Maple family that night. A few hours later, they learned that Professor Birch and Joshua got ambushed. Plus Joshua got injured as he forced to watch Professor Birch being taken away by the complete Machamp.

May notice the phone ringing as she answered it. "Hello", May said over the phone. "Hey May, it's Misty", Misty said to May. "Misty what's going on"? May asks Misty. "I take it you haven't heard about Professor Oak yet have you". Misty said to May. May sighs to Misty. "Yes I have heard about Professor Oak's kidnapping. I should be training for my next contest, but with all contests cancelled I am stuck at home". May said to Misty.

Misty nods to May. "Well, Brock and I are planning to head towards the Kalos region to warn Ash about it. Plus I am hoping that you and Max would like to come". Misty said to May. May has a sense of adventure. "You bet", May said to Misty. "Good, meet me and Brock at Ash's house in two days". Misty said to May. "I will be there". May said to Misty as she hangs up.

Max looks at May. "May what's going on"? Max asks May. May looks at Max. "Brock and Misty are going to Kalos to warn Ash". May said to Max. Max looks at May. "If you are going then I am coming too". Max said to May.

Norman and Caroline look at May and Max. "I hear that you two are going on a trip". Caroline said to May as she is holding two packs. "Yes to the Kalos region", May said to Caroline. Norman looks at Max. "Make sure you listen to May or Brock". Norman said to Max. Max nods to Norman. "Yes Dad", Max said to Norman. May packs up Blazekin, Blastoise, Venusaur, Beautifly, Glaceon, and Skitty's pokeballs as she puts it on her belt. "Let's go Max". May said as they left the house.

In the Sinnoh Region, Dawn is at Canclave City as she is disappointed about contests being cancelled. She notices Nurse Joy coming towards her. Excuse me Dawn, you got a message to call the pokemon center in Pewter City". Nurse Joy said to Dawn.

Dawn perks up as she hears about it. "Thanks Nurse Joy", Dawn said to Nurse Joy. Dawn went to the video phone and makes the call. In Pewter City, Brock answers the phone. "Hello", Brock said over the phone. "Hey Brock, I got your message". Dawn said to Brock. "Oh Dawn, Misty and I are going to the Kalos region very soon to warn Ash the situation of the kidnapped Professors". Brock said to Dawn.

Dawn has a serious look on her face. "Ok, if you are going then so am I". Dawn said to Brock. Brock nods to Dawn. "Ok, I need you to call Cilan and Iris to let them know. Plus we are meeting at Ash's house in Pallet Town before heading to Kalos". Brock said to Dawn. "Right, I will see you soon". Dawn said to Brock as the call ends. Dawn makes the call to Cilan and Iris.

In Stration City, Iris and Cilan are hanging out at the gym. "This kidnapping business is disgusting like a bad recipe with foul ingredients". Cilan said to Iris. Iris nods to Cilan. "I agree who would take Professor Juniper anyways. I thought you, me, and Ash defeated Team Plasma already and some masked man kidnaps Professor Juniper". Iris said to Cilan. Cilan nods to Iris.

Cress walks in the room. "Cilan, Iris, you got a phone call from Dawn in the living room". Cress said to Cilan. Cilan and Iris look at each other. "We will take it". Cilan said to Cress as they went into the living room to the video phone. "Hey Dawn", Cilan said to Dawn.

Dawn looks at Cilan and Iris. "Hey, listen Brock and Misty are planning to go the Kalos region". Dawn said to them. Iris looks at Dawn. "Wait a minute what's going on"? Iris asks Dawn. Dawn looks at Iris. "Professor Oak got kidnapped recently. Plus according to the news, a guy named Dr. Yung is the main suspect in this case. If we know Ash, he probably does not know about the kidnappings". Dawn said to them.

Cilan is in deep thought as Dawn mentioned Dr. Yung. "Yeah Ash does not know much. So you guys are heading to Kalos to do what"? Iris asks Dawn. "The plan is to warn Ash in time". Dawn said to Iris. "I am coming". Iris said to Dawn. Cilan looks at Iris. "If she is going them I am going as well". Cilan said to Dawn.

Dawn nods to Cilan and Iris. "Ok, we will be meeting at Ash's house in two days". Dawn said to them. "Ok, we will meet you there". Cilan said to Dawn as the phone call ends. Iris looks at Cilan. "Ready for a new adventure", Iris said to Cilan. "You bet I can not stop thinking about new developments on the kidnappings and Dr. Yung". Cilan said to Iris.

Iris looks at Cilan. "What you have met this guy or something"? Iris asks Cilan. Cilan looks at Iris. "I have not met the guy, but I have read his research to be a bunch of nonsense. Plus his lab got destroyed some time ago". Cilan said to Iris. Iris nods to Cilan as they got their stuff. "I hope that Ash is not in some sort of danger". Iris said to Cilan. "Me too", Cilan said to Iris.

Two days later, Misty and Brock are at Ash's house. Daisy has been a tender loving nurse to Tracey. Misty notices two people walking towards the Ketchum house. "You must be Iris and Cilan". Misty said to Iris and Cilan. "Yeah I am Iris". Iris said to Misty. "My name is Cilan". Cilan said to Misty.

Misty looks at them. "I have heard about you two from Dawn". Misty said to them. "Oh is she here yet"? Iris asks Misty. "Yeah, she got here about an hour ago". Misty said to Iris and Cilan.

Dawn, May, and Max see Misty walking in with Iris and Cilan. Dawn looks at them. "I am glad you two can make it". Dawn said to Cilan and Iris. "We wouldn't miss this especially if it is a mission like this to warn Ash". Iris said to Dawn. "Agreed", Cilan said to Dawn.

Dawn looks at them. "May, Max, this is Iris and Cilan from the Unova region". Dawn said to May and Max. "I am Max, and it's nice to meet you". Max said to Iris and Cilan. "Nice to meet you Max, but are you a bit too young to be traveling on this". Iris said to Max.

Max looks at Iris. "I have you know that I have traveled with Ash, May, and Brock through the Hoenn and Kanto regions. Plus I will get my starter pokemon next year". Max said to Iris.

Cilan looks at Iris. "Now now calm down you two. Agruing will not get us anywhere". Cilan said to Iris. "I agree", Brock said to them. Iris looks at Max. "I am sorry". Iris said to Max. "It's ok". Max said to Iris. May notices Axew popping out from Iris's hair as it freaked her a bit. "Why is there a small pokemon in your hair"? May asks Iris. "Oh this is my number 1 partner Axew. My goal is to become a dragon master". Iris said to May.

Cilan looks at May and Max. "My number 1 goal is to become a S class pokemon connisour". Cilan said to them. "That's really cool", Max said to Cilan. "It is my job is to evualate the relationship between a pokemon and it's trainer". Cilan said to them.

Tracey walks down in the living room. "I thought I heard company down here". Tracey said to them. Brock looks at Tracey. "Tracey how are you feeling"? Brock asks Tracey. "I am feeling better, but I wish I can say the same thing about Professor Oak". Tracey said to them.

Iris looks at Tracey as she looks at Brock and Misty. "Ok will someone explain to us what's going on"? Iris asks them. Misty looks at them. "As you guys know that Dr. Yung attacked the lab and as a result Tracey got injured and kidnapped Professor Oak. The plan is to go to Kalos to warn Ash about it before Dr. Yung finds him". Brock said to them.

Tracey looks at them. "I may not be as familiar about Dr. Yung, but I am in this". Tracey said to them. "The same go for us". Iris said to them. "We are in". May and Max said to them. Brock and Misty nod to them. "Ok, we leave for Kalos the first thing in the morning". Misty said to them.

Daisy and Delia walk in the house with groceries. "I take it you kids are heading to Kalos". Delia said to them. "Yeah we plan to warn Ash in time". Misty said to them. Daisy looks at them as she notices Tracey. "Tracey are you going with them"? Daisy asks Tracey. "Yes Daisy, I am going". Tracey said to Daisy.

Daisy looks at Tracey. "Ok I do not want to lose you". Daisy said to Tracey. "You won't lose me, Daisy". Tracey said to Daisy. "Ok be careful out there ok". Daisy said to Tracey. The two share a passionate hug.

Daisy looks at Misty. "You be careful too little sis". Daisy said to Misty. Misty nods to Daisy. "I will besides I have my pokemon and my mallet". Misty said to Daisy. Daisy nods to Misty.

Delia looks at them. "Ok, May, May, Dawn, and Iris will sleep in Ash's room. Tracey is in the guest bedroom while Brock and Max sleep in the living room". Delia said to the group. The group nods to Mrs. Ketchum as they get dinner ready and getting ready for bed.

Meanwhile in the Kalos region, Arnold is arriving in Lumious City. He walks in the pokemon center as Nurse Joy looks at Arnold. "Hello and welcome to the pokemon center". Nurse Joy said to Arnold. Arnold looks at Nurse Joy. "Excuse me is Ash Ketchum here"? Arnold asks Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy looks at Arnold as she types it in the computer. "Sorry sir, Ash Ketchum is not here". Nurse Joy said to Arnold. "Thank you, I just need a room for a couple of days". Arnold said to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy looks at Arnold as she getting a creepy vibe from him. "Sure", Nurse Joy said to Arnold as she types it in the computer. She hands the key to him. It's room 4", Nurse Joy said to Arnold. "Thank you so much, Nurse Joy". Arnold said to Nurse Joy as he walks away to the room.

In the room, Arnold makes a call to Dr. Yung. "I have arrived in Lumious City". Arnold said to Dr. Yung. "Good, you know that the true target is heading towards Snowbelle". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. "Yes I know that, Dr. Yung. I have some personal business first before luring the true target". Arnold said to Dr. Yung. "Don't take too long", Dr. Yung said to Arnold. "I won't", Arnold said to Dr. Yung as the phone call ends.

Arnold sighs as he notices his other phone ringing from Lance. "Hello", Arnold said over the phone. "Arnold I thought you would have gotten back to HQ by now". Lance said to Arnold. "No, I have that lead to track down, Lance". Arnold said to Lance. Lance sighs to Arnold. "Your lead has to wait because you got orders to find Ash Ketchum and put him in protective custody". Lance said to Arnold.

Arnold has a intrigued look on his face. "Really I thought this is something that you would be doing". Arnold said to Lance. "Yeah well, I want to see you are still loyal to the Pokemon G-Men". Lance said to Arnold. "Alright I will do it. Where is Ash Ketchum in the Kalos region"? Arnold asks Lance. "He is heading towards Snowbelle City. You better find him before it's too late". Lance said to Arnold. "You can count on me". Arnold said to Lance. "Good I expect a call from you the minute you find him". Lance said to Arnold. "Of course Lance", Arnold said to him as the call ends.

Arnold has an evil look on his face as he found the good opportunity to snatch Ash. "This makes my job much more easier". Arnold said to himself.

Back at the Pokemon G-Men headquarters, Lance is with the other main leaders of the agency. "Did Arnold fell for it"? A man asks Lance. "Yes, I do not think he will be finding Ash to put into protective custody". Lance said to them. "Arnold's behavior is odd and needs to be addressed". Another man said to Lance. "Plus if Arnold is doing work for a criminal then he brought his own firing on himself". A woman said to Lance.

Lance looks at them. "I will go to Kalos and see what Arnold is really up to. If Arnold is up to no good, I will defeat him before he gets his hands on Ash". Lance said to them. "Good luck Lance". The man said to them. Lance looks at them. "Thanks Looker". Lance said as he leaves Pokemon G-Men headquarters.

The next day, the group is on a plane heading towards the Kalos region. Little do they know that Lance is on the same flight to Kalos.

End chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: Arrival in Kalos

The plane lands in Lumious City as the group gets off the plane. Misty is admiring the sites. "Wow this is better than I dreamed that the Kalos region would be". Dawn said to them. "Yeah I know the shops, the cafés", May said to them.

Misty looks at them. "Guys we have a mission to find Ash". Misty said to them. Iris notices how big the city is. "Maybe we should split up to cover the city faster". Iris said to them. "That's a good idea", Brock said to them. "Plus we spilt up into pairs as well". Cilan points out to them.

Dawn gets paired with May. Max gets paired with Brock. Misty gets paired with Iris. Cilan gets paired with Tracey. "Ok, let's meet up at the pokemon center in two hours". Misty said to them. The group nods in agreement as they went around in the city.

Brock and Max notices the Lumious Tower and the pokemon gym. "Check out that tower, Max". Brock said to Max. Max looks at the tower. "That's one tall building, Brock". Max said to Brock. As they head in to a different direction, Max bumps into Arnold. "I am sorry". Max said to Arnold. Arnold looks at the kid. "Kid you should watch where you are going. Some people will not be as forgiving". Arnold said to Max as he walks away.

Brock looks at Max. "Are you ok"? Brock asks Max. Max looks at Brock as he stands up. "I am fine, Brock, but who was that guy anyways"? Max asks Brock. "I do not know Max". Brock said to Max as they look around.

Cilan and Tracey are walking down the side walk. "Do you think we will get to Ash in time, Cilan"? Tracey asks Cilan. Cilan looks at Tracey. "I do not know Tracey. We have to get to him before the villainous Dr. Yung does". Cilan said to Tracey. Tracey nods to Cilan.

They hear a male's voice. "Excuse me, are you two talking about Ash"? A man asks Cilan and Tracey. Tracey and Cilan looks at the man. "Yes that right", Cilan said to the man. "Who are you"? Tracey asks the man. "Please forgive me, my name is Meyer. I know that Ash is heading towards Snowbelle City ". Meyer said to them.

Cilan and Tracey look at Meyer. "Excuse me, how did you know "? Cilan asks Meyer. Meyer looks at them. "Ash is traveling with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. Clemont and Bonnie are my kids ". Meyer said to Cilan and Tracey. Tracey looks at Meyer. "Do they know what's going on with the kidnappings"? Tracey asks Meyer.

Meyer looks at them as he sighs to them. "They do not know about the various kidnappings of the pokemon professors including Professor Sycamore. I want to protect them from finding out. Who are you two anyways". Meyer said to them. Cilan and Tracey nod to him. "My name is Cilan". Cilan said to Meyer. "My name is Tracey, and we are old friends of Ash's". Tracey said to Meyer. Meyer looks at them. "Oh ok, I hope you guys will find him". Meyer said to them. "Thank you Meyer", Cilan said to Meyer as he went inside.

Tracey looks at Cilan. "So if they are heading towards Snowbelle City, then we should be heading that way too". Tracey said to Cilan. Cilan nods to Tracey. "We need to tell the others". Cilan said to Tracey as they head towards the pokemon center.

May and Dawn are walking down a sidewalk as they see a nice building. "That building is nice". Dawn said to May. May looks at the building. "It's like a mansion". May said to Dawn. As the two girls went to the gate, they notice a sign out front. "Professor Sycamore's Research Lab is closed until the person is responsible is caught for his or her actions, signed Officer Jenny". May said to Dawn.

Dawn looks at May. "So this person got Professor Sycamore already". Dawn said to May. "Yes someone has gotten to him". A woman said to them. May and Dawn looks at the woman coming towards them. "I am sorry to scare you. Professor Scyamore is my boss". The woman said to them.

May looks at the woman. "So you are one of the assistants". May said to the woman. "Yes I am one of two assistants working for Professor Sycamore. I was there when it happened and yet it went by so fast". The woman said to them. "Did you remember anything else about it"? Dawn asks the woman. "The only odd thing about it is that the man had an dark magenta outfit and a weird mask. Plus he said to Professor Sycamore that not even you can protect the true target. I told Officer Jenny about it". The woman said to them.

May nods to the woman. "Thanks", May said to the woman. "Your welcome kids", the woman said to them. May and Dawn went on their way to the pokemon center. "Who is the true target, May"? Dawn asks May. May looks at Dawn. "I am not sure but something tells me it's someone we all know". May said to Dawn.

Misty and Iris are at a park as they notice a battle going on. "Drapion use pin missile". Arnold commands his Drapion. "Dodge it and use quick attack", a guy said to his Eevee. The pin missile is too fast for Eevee to dodge as it got hit. Eevee has swirls in its eyes. "Looks like I win kid", Arnold said to the young trainer . The young trainer returns Eevee to its pokeball and quickly leaves the area. "So who else is foolishly enough to take me on"? Arnold asks the crowd.

Misty glares and frowns as she notices Arnold. Iris looks at Misty. "Go for it Misty", Iris said to Misty. Misty nods to Iris. "I will battle you". Misty said to Arnold. Arnold looks at Misty as the crowd looks at her. "You want to battle me, should you be going shopping like a normal girl". Arnold said to Misty.

Misty is getting angry by the statement as she grabs a pokeball. "I am going to battle you, and secondly I am not a typical girly girl". Misty said to Arnold. Arnold looks at Misty. "It's a one on one battle girly. Can you handle it"? Arnold asks Misty.

Misty glares at Arnold. "Bring it on", Misty said to Arnold. Arnold smirks at Misty. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Drapion get back in there". Arnold said as he lets his Drapion back on the field. Misty glares at the guy. "You asked for my toughest and fiercest pokemon. Misty calls Gyarados". Misty said as she lets out her choice of pokemon.

Arnold smirks at Misty. "I thought you were letting out something like a Poliwag, but this is something else. Drapion use pin missile". Arnold said to Drapion. Drapion fires it's pin missile at Gyarados. "Gyarados use flamethrower". Misty said to Gyarados.

Gyarados fires a torrent of fire on the pin missile thus destroying it. Arnold glares at Misty as he did not expect it. "Drapion use cross poison". Arnold said to Drapion. Drapion launches a cross poison attack on Gyarados . "Gyarados use protect then use thunderbolt". Misty said to Gyarados. Gyarados puts up a shield making the cross poison ineffective because of the shield. It fires a thunderbolt on Drapion.

The crowd is admired by Misty's battling skills. Arnold glares at Misty as his Drapion is getting hurt. "How dare you, Drapion use dark pulse at full power". Arnold said to Drapion. Drapion fires a powerful dark pulse at Gyarados. Misty notice this. "Gyarados finish this with a hyper beam". Misty said to Gyarados.

Gyarados fires it's hyper beam at the incoming dark pulse. The two attacks collides in an explosion. After the dust settles, Gyarados is still standing while Drapion has swirls in its eyes. "Drapion is unable to battle the winner is Misty". A guy said to them. Arnold frowns by this as he returns Drapion. "You got lucky little girl, but the next time we meet you won't be so lucky". Arnold said to Misty as he takes off.

Iris looks at Misty. "That was a great battle". Iris said to Misty. Misty nods to Iris. "Yeah let's go", Misty said to Iris as she returns her Gyarados to its pokeball. Iris looks at Misty. "Do you think that guy was a bit strange"? Iris asks Misty. "Yeah I got a bad feeling that we will see him again". Misty said to Iris. Little did they know that Arnold is already at the Pokemon Center

At the Pokemon Center, the group mets up again. "So I heard that you had a massive win over some guy". Max said to Misty. Misty looks at Max. "It was not a big deal Max. He just defeated a kid and his Eevee, and he had an ego". Misty said to Max.

Brock looks at them. "Did you guys find out anything"? Brock asks them. "Well, we met a woman who works with Professor Sycarmore, and she told us about some guy wearing a dark magenta outfit and a mask. She even mentioned about the true target". May said to Brock.

Tracey looks at May. "That guy wearing the outfit and mask was Dr. Yung". Tracey said to them. "So Dr. Yung came here before he came to Pallet Town". Dawn said to Tracey. Tracey nods to Dawn.

Cilan looks at them. "Tracey and I met Meyer. He told us that Ash is heading towards Snowbelle City. Plus he said that Ash is traveling with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie". Cilan said to them. "Snowbelle City must be a beautiful and romantic city". Dawn said to Cilan.

Iris looks at Dawn as she is getting freaked. "Something tells me that Snowbelle City will be cold with snow and ice". Iris said to them. The group nods to Iris.

Brock looks at them. "Max and I saw the Lumious Tower and the gym. However Max bumped into some guy. He did look a bit creepy, but he looks too suspicious". Brock said to them. Iris looks at Brock. "What did this person look like"? Iris asks Brock. "Brown hair as beady green eyes, why you ask"? Brock asks Iris.

Iris looks at Brock. "That's the same guy I battled earlier". Misty said to Brock. The group looks at Misty as they went to Nurse Joy. "Excuse me nurse Joy, can you tell us the quickest route to Snowbelle City". Misty said to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy looks at them. "The quickest way to get to Snowbelle City is to take a train to get there. Plus it leaves tomorrow at noon". Nurse Joy said to them. "Thank you so much Nurse Joy". Misty said to Nurse Joy.

In a different part of the Pokemon Center, Arnold looks at them as he over heard their conversation. 'So the true target is heading towards Snowbelle City'. Arnold thought to himself as he makes a call to Dr. Yung. "So his friends are in Kalos region. You better get to him before they do". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. Arnold nods to Dr. Yung. "I will", Arnold said to Dr. Yung as the phone calls ends.

Max notices the guy as he quickly rushes out from the Pokemon Center from a different exit. 'I wonder where that guy is going'. Max thought to himself.

Arnold lets out his Dragonite and head towards Snowbelle City.

End chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: Lies and Deception

On the way to Snowbelle City, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and Pikachu are in a small town. "This is great, and the weather is really nice". Serena said to them. "I agree", Bonnie said to them.

Ash nods to them. "Maybe we should take the day and relax around here". Ash said to them. Clemont nods in agreement as the group went to a local park.

Arnold notices the group heading that way as he has evil grin on his face. He follows them to the park.

At the park, the group is setting up a nice lunch with their pokemon. As Ash is setting up the table, they notice a guy coming towards them. "Excuse me kids, I am curious if you know about the Stone of Kalos. My name is Arnold, and I am a researcher". Arnold said to them.

Ash looks at the guy named Arnold as Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie look at the guy named Arnold. "What's the Stone of Kalos"? Ash asks Arnold. Arnold looks at them as he notices the group. "It is a special stone that's said to believe to be connected with the legendary pokemon of the region. According to a legend, when two people from Kalos that has a special pure heart, they can connect with the legendary pokemon of the Kalos region. There is a temple about north of here, and it's on the way to Snowbelle City". Arnold said to them.

Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie is interested about the Stone of Kalos, but something about it seems to bother Ash. "Hey Ash don't you want to see the Stone of Kalos". Serena said to Ash. Ash looks at Serena. "Sure I guess there is nothing wrong of going as long it does not take to long". Ash said to them.

Arnold has an evil grin on his face as he looks at Ash. "You won't regret on this decision". Arnold said to Ash. Clemont looks at Arnold as he gets a bad vibe from him. "My name is Clemont". Clemont said to Arnold. "I am Serena". Serena said to Arnold. "My name is Bonnie and this is Dedenne". Bonnie said to Arnold as Dedenne pops out from her bag. "This is my best friend Pikachu". Ash said to Arnold.

Arnold nods to them as he has set his interest on Ash. "I say we eat lunch and then head out". Arnold said to Ash. Ash nods to Arnold. "That's fine with me". Ash said to Arnold.

As they eat lunch, they are heading down in the woods. Arnold places a tracking device in Ash's shoulder when the others are not looking. Arnold pulls out another device to make sure the signal of the tracking device is working. "Excellent, everything is going according to the plan". Arnold said to himself little did he know that Clemont hears what Arnold said. 'What kind of plan is he up to'? Plus what does it have to do with Ash'? Clemont thought to himself as he is getting concerned about it.

Meanwhile

Misty and the group arrives to Snowbelle City via train. "Wow, Snowbelle City is really beautiful". Dawn said to them. "I agree it's like a winter wonderland". May said to them. Iris looks at them as she is bundled up in warm clothes. "I do not know why you guys like the ice and snow so much". Iris said to them.

Cilan looks at Iris as he looks at the others. "I say we get warmed up at the Pokemon Center". Cilan said to them. "Yeah that way we can ask Nurse Joy if Ash has gotten into Snowbelle yet". Brock said to them. The group walk towards the Pokemon Center.

As the group arrives at the Pokemon Center, they notice Lance in the lobby. "Lance what are you doing here"? Misty asks Lance. Lance looks at Misty and the group of friends. "Hey Misty, I am actually in the case of the missing professors. Plus I told my partner to find someone to put into protective custody. It seems that he has not arrived at Snowbelle City yet". Lance said to Misty.

Brock looks at Lance. "Who is your partner"? Brock asks Lance. "His name is Arnold, and plus I have been trying to get in touch with him, but his phone is turned off". Lance said to them.

Iris looks at Lance. "Wait a minute, does Arnold has brown hair, beady green eyes, and owns a Drapion by any chance"? Iris asks Lance. Lance looks at May. "Yes he does did you seen him recently"? Lance asks Iris. Iris looks at Lance. "Yeah yesterday in Lumious City. Misty battled him and defeated him. He was really angry that he lost to her". Iris said to Lance.

Lance has a suspicious look on his face. "Something does not add up on this. I will ask him why he was in Lumious City instead of Snowbelle City, excuse me". Lance said to them as he makes a private call.

Max looks at them. "This is really odd why would this guy go find someone for protective custody"? Max asks the group. "That's a good question, Max", Tracey said to Max. "It's an excellent question indeed". Cilan said to them. "Do you guys think that this Arnold guy is deceiving Lance"? Dawn asks them. "There is a way to find out". Misty said to Dawn as she went to Nurse Joy.

Misty looks at Nurse Joy. "Excuse me, Nurse Joy, has Ash Ketchum check in to this Pokemon Center"? Misty asks Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy nods to Misty as she types it in. "I am sorry Ash is not here at this Pokemon Center". Nurse Joy said to Misty. "Thank you Nurse Joy", Misty said to the nurse as she went back to her friends.

Misty looks at them. "Ash is not even here". Misty said to them. Dawn has an idea. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we walk out of the city towards Laverrne City? Ash could be between anywhere between Laverrne and Snowbelle". Dawn said to them.

Iris looks at Dawn. "That is a great idea. Since Ash is heading towards Snowbelle, we should head that way". Iris said to them. "It's kind of like retracing our steps". May said to them. The group nods as they head out from the Pokemon Center as Lance over hears the conversation. 'If Arnold has found Ash then there must be an explaination why he has not called me yet. Plus this will confirm my suspicions that Arnold is up to no good. My only hope is that I am not too late to warn him'. Lance thought to himself as he also leaves the Pokemon Center. He gets on his Dragonite and flies away.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: Prelude to Capture and Betrayal

It is early in the evening as Ash and friends are getting tired. "How much further until we get to this temple"? Bonnie asks Arnold. Arnold sighs as he is getting annoyed with Bonnie. "It's another days journey from here". Arnold said to Bonnie in a rude manner.

Clemont frowns at this. "Arnold could you be a little nicer". Clemont said to Arnold. "Sure I am sorry Bonnie". Arnold said to Bonnie in a fake manner. Ash looks at them as he notices tensions are building. "Guys maybe we should stop for the night. Plus there is a Pokemon Center. We probably should get a nice meal and beds for the night before we head out again". Ash said to them.

Serena looks at Ash. "I agree with Ash. Plus I can really need a warm bath". Serena said to them. Clemont, Bonnie, and Arnold sighs as they agree as well. They walk towards the Pokemon Center.

As they walk in the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy sees the group. "Hello and Welcome to the Pokemon Center". Nurse Joy said to them. Ash looks at Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, we need a couple of rooms for the night". Ash said to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy looks at them. "Of course, plus dinner is almost ready". Nurse Joy said to them. The group is happy to know that there are rooms for the night. Ash looks at them. "I will meet you guys in the dinning area. I have to make a call to Professor Oak". Ash said to them. The group nods to Ash as he went to the video phones. Arnold went the other way as Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena went to the dinning area.

Ash went to the video phone as he called Professor Oak while Arnold spies on Ash as he is making the call. Arnold pulls out a device from his bag as he gets it to interfere with the call. In Pallet Town, Gary is at the lab as he is looking after the lab as Professor Oak is missing and Tracey is with Misty and the others. Gary notices the video phone ringing for him. 'I wonder who that can be'. Gary thought to himself as he answers the video phone. "Hello", Gary said as he answers the video phone.

Gary is surprised to see Ash on the screen. "Hey Gary, I didn't know that you are back in Pallet Town". Ash said Gary. Gary looks at Ash. "Yeah Ash, I am back in Pallet Town". Gary said to Ash. "Is Professor Oak there"? Ash asks Gary. Gary has a somber look on his face as Ash does not know about Professor Oak being missing. "Listen Ash there is something you need to know". Gary said to Ash.

Ash has a confused look on his face. "Know what exactly"? Ash asks Gary. Gary sighs as Ash is dense. "Ash there is no way to say this but Professor Oak is". Gary said to Ash. Ash looks at Gary as the video phone is getting static. "Gary, what is it"? Ash asks Gary. All the sudden, the call abruptly ends as the screen went black.

Back in Pallet Town, Gary has a stumped look on his face as he is curious why the phone stopped working. Delia walks in the room. "Gary, I thought I heard Ash's voice on the video phone". Delia said to Gary. Gary looks at Mrs. Ketchum. "Ash called asking for grandpa, but all the sudden out call gets cut off before I was able to tell him about Professor Oak". Gary said to Delia.

Delia has a puzzled look on her face. "That's highly unusual for that to happen". Delia said to Gary. "You are telling me". Gary said to Delia as they are stumped by it.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Ash is confused by it as he went towards Nurse Joy. "Excuse me Nurse Joy, the video phone stopped working". Ash said to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy looks at Ash. "That's odd, we just got an inspection of the video phones last week and they were in working order. I need to make a call to them". Nurse Joy said to Ash. Ash nods to Nurse Joy as he and Pikachu went to the dinning area.

Ash and Pikachu walk in the dining area. "So Ash how was Professor Oak"? Serena asks Ash. "I do not know. When I called, Gary was there. He wanted to tell me something about Professor Oak, but before Gary could tell me anything about Professor Oak. The video phone got cut off for some odd reason". Ash said to them.

They are stumped about it. "That's highly unusual Ash", Clemont said to Ash. "Why did the call end like that"? Bonnie asks Ash. "I do not know, Bonnie". Ash said to them. They eat dinner as they wonder what's going to happen next.

Meanwhile

Arnold has an evil grin on his face as he makes the call to Dr. Yung. "You found our target". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. "Yes, the target is at the Pokemon Center. You got the coorindates from the tracking device". Arnold said to Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung looks at the screen as he sees a blinking dot on the screen. "I do see the location, Arnold". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. "Good, I will make sure that he will be brought to you tomorrow. Those kids traveling with him are so gullible". Arnold said to Dr. Yung. "Very well, I will get the zeppelin flying and heading towards you. You make sure that he does not have any pokemon on him, and get rid of the tracking device on him. You can not have Lance following you to find the castle". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. "Of course not", Arnold said to Dr. Yung as their call ends. He has an evil grin on his face. "Ash be prepared to be brought to Dr. Yung". Arnold thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Dr. Yung went out from the lab room as he grabs special handcuffs. A grunt notices him heading out from the castle. "Heading out so soon", a grunt said to Dr. Yung. "Yes, it's time that the true target is captured and brought here". Dr. Yung said to the grunt. "Do you need anything from me or any other grunts". The grunt asks Dr. Yung. "Actually the true target will be harder to come quietly with Arnold. I will need two grunts to come with me just in case he decides to make a run for it". Dr. Yung said to the grunt. The grunt nods to Dr. Yung. "Let me guess the true target is a trainer with attitude". The grunt said to Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung looks at the grunt. "Exactly, my revenge on the true target will be complete. Now out of my way". Dr. Yung said to the grunt. The grunt frowns as Dr. Yung has two muscle bound grunts to come with him. They leave the castle into the zeppelin.

The grunt went into a private area as he removes his outfit and makes a call to Lance. "Hello", Lance said over the phone. "Lance it's Jackie, it seems that your partner pal Arnold is in with Dr. Yung". Jackie said to Lance. "I should have known that Arnold is up to something. Did Dr. Yung say who the true target is"? Lance asks Jackie. "No, he is tight lip on that". Jackie said to Lance. "What about the location of the professors"? Lance asks Jackie. "Not yet, each level in this place has a high security clearance that only a few people have besides Arnold and Dr. Yung". Jackie said to Lance.

Lance sighs to Jackie. "Ok just continue undercover, and let me know if anything new develops". Lance said to Jackie. "Right, I hope that Ash is not the true target". Jackie said to Lance. Lance nods to Jackie. "Me too, me too", Lance said to Jackie as the phone call ends. Lance sighs as he gets a bad feeling that Ash is truly the target. 'Arnold what have you done and why are you behind this'. Lance thought to himself as he lands at near by lake.


	7. Chapter 7

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all my readers!

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 6: Betrayal and Capture

It is the middle of the night as Arnold arrives at the lake. He waits for the zeppelin to arrive. Arnold notice the zeppelin landing on the ground as Dr. Yung comes out from the zeppelin. "So the true target is back at the center sleeping". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. "Yes, I figured the betrayal needs to be more dramatic than snatching him in the middle of the night". Arnold said to Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung looks at Arnold. "Excellent, I even brought two of the grunts just in case the true target tries to make a run for it". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. Arnold looks at the two grunts. "He will probably make a run for it". Arnold said to Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung nods to Arnold as they went back into the zeppelin except Arnold.

Close by Lance spots them and sees Arnold with Dr. Yung. 'I thought Arnold was my friend, but all this time he has been with Dr. Yung all this time. I have to find Ash as soon as possible'. Lance thought to himself as he takes off.

Also close by Jessie, James, and Meowth are spying on them. "Hey guys, why is that guy look so familiar? Plus hasn't he been hanging out with the twerps"? Meowth asks Jessie and James. They look at them as they are curious about it. "Your right Meowth that man does look familiar". James said to Meowth. "That other guy seems wants to capture the true target who ever that could be". Jessie said to them.

James looks at Jessie. "Do you think that this true target is the main twerp? Think about it, he has been with the twerps plus he plans to bring one of them to that guy". James said to Jessie. Jessie looks at James. "Your right James, no one messes with the twerps but us", Jessie said to James.

Meowth looks at them. "So what's the plan"? Meowth asks Jessie. Jessie looks at Meowth. "We sneak on board on their zeppelin, and we go see where it takes us. That way they can lead us to what ever they have". Jessie said to them. They nod to Jessie as they make the plan and sneak in the zeppelin and go undercover as grunts.

That morning, Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, and Arnold are eating breakfast. Nurse Joy walk towards them. "Excuse me Ash, the repairman was just here and he could not find any problems with the video phones, but the only explaination he had was someone had to interfere with the video phone's signal". Nurse Joy said to Ash.

Ash has a confused look on his face. "How could someone do that"? Ash asks Nurse Joy. "I am not sure, but I made a report to Officer Jenny about it. However she won't be here until tonight". Nurse Joy said to Ash.

Ash nods to Nurse Joy. "Thanks for telling me this Nurse Joy". Ash said to Nurse Joy. "That's odd why would someone interfere with the video phone system"? Clemont asks Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy looks at Clemomt. "I am not sure, Clemont. All I know that someone interfere wih it". Nurse Joy said to them as she walks away to her post. Arnold has a devious look on his face as his plan is working. Plus Clemont even notices the look on Arnold's face.

After breakfast, the group leaves the Pokemon Center as they hit the road. "Be safe kids and be careful", Nurse Joy said to them. The kids minus Arnold wave back to her.

Serena looks at Clemont. "Clemont is something wrong"? Serena asks Clemont. Clemont looks at Serena. "I think there is something off about Arnold. Plus I don't think we should even trust him. Is it just me or did you notice that Arnold is trying to get close to Ash"? Clemont asks Serena.

Serena looks at Clemont as she notices Arnold walking with Ash. "Now that you mention it, he is getting too close to Ash". Serena said to Clemont. "Yeah ever since Ash agreed to go to the Stone of Kalos, Arnold had an evil grin on his face. Plus I even noticed it earlier at the Pokemon Center when Nurse Joy told us about the phone call interference". Clemont said to Serena.

Serena looks at Clemont. "We need to make sure that Ash is not with Arnold alone and or alone by himself". Serena said to Clemont. Clemont looks at Serena. "I agree". Clemont said to Serena.

A short while later, it is time for lunch. The group is setting up for lunch by a fast paced river. Hey Ash why don't you go get some firewood"? Arnold asks Ash. Ash looks at Arnold as he is about to grab his bag. Clemont looks at Ash. "Actually Ash, I want to come with you". Clemont said to Ash. Ash looks at Clemont as Arnold frowns at them. "Sure Clemont lets go". Ash said to Clemont as he leaves his pokeballs behind in his backpack. Pikachu stayed behind with Serena, Bonnie, and Dedenne.

Arnold watches them leaving as he went into the woods. He lets out his Drapion and a Machamp. "I need you two to sneak on Ash and Clemont and to attack them. Make sure you leave Ash's hat there. Machamp, I need you to grab Ash and bring him back here. Drapion, you bring Clemont back here as well. Ash should see his friends one last time before we leave to the zeppelin". Arnold said to them. Drapion and Machamp nod to Arnold as they follow Ash and Clemont. Arnold lets out a giant Aridos out from its pokeball. "Aridos when the time is right push Bonnie into the river along with her Dedenne. Pikachu will bound to go to her to help her. Then string shot Serena with your string shot to that tree. I will give you the signal to do it".

In the woods, Ash and Clemont are looking for firewood. "Hey Ash, I don't think I can trust Arnold anymore". Clemont asks Ash. Ash looks at Clemont. "I thought you guys like him or something". Ash said to Clemont.

Clemont looks at Ash. "I am not so sure anymore. It seems that Arnold wants to you close for some reason". Clemont said to Ash. Ash looks at Clemont. "Something about him is a bit off but I got some weird feeling I should be aware of this guy". Ash said to Clemont. Clemont nods to Ash. "Yeah", Clemont said to Ash.

All the sudden, Ash and Clemont hears some noise coming from the bushes. "Is someone there"? Ash asks out there. Clemont looks at Ash. "Ash, I think we should head on back". Clemont said to Ash. "Yeah", Ash said to Clemont as they start to run back. All the sudden, Clemont and Ash gets grabbed from behind as the guys scream. Ash's hat is removed as it is on the ground.

Back at the campsite, Serena, Pikachu, Bonnie, and Dedenne hears the scream. "Bonnie, it sounds like Ash and Clemont are in trouble. We better go help them". Serena said to Bonnie. Bonnie nods to Serena. All the sudden a psychic attack pushes Bonnie and Dedenne into the fast paced river. "Serena, Pikachu help", Bonnie said to Serena and Pikachu. Pikachu runs to Bonnie as it gets into the river to be with Bonnie, but all the sudden Serena gets hit by a string shot. "What's going on"? Serena asks as she is stuck to a tree.

Arnold comes out with his Aridos. "You will know soon enough once your friends get back". Arnold said to Serena. Serena is confused by this as she sees Clemont and Ash being brought back. She notices that Clemont is in a Drapion's grip, and Ash is in a Machamp's grip.

Arnold nods to Drapion as it throws Clemont towards Serena. Clemont gets up and looks at Serena. "Serena what happened"? Clemont asks Serena. "I am not sure we heard your scream and then Bonnie and Dedenne got pushed into the river. Pikachu went after her". Serena said to Clemont. Clemont nods to Serena as he glares at Arnold. "I should have known not to trust you. Let Serena and Ash go". Clemont said to Arnold.

Arnold looks at Clemont as Ash is struggling in Machamp's grip. "Actually Ash is being brought to an old friend of his. Aridos use string shot". Arnold said to Clemont. Aridos fires it's string shot on Clemont. Clemont gets tied up to the ground. Ash looks at them. "Why are you behind this"? Ash asks Arnold.

Arnold looks at Ash. "Oh Ash, you will find out in due time. Machamp take him to the zeppelin". Arnold said to Machamp. Machamp nods to Arnold as it runs with Ash. "Guys, help me", Ash said to them as he is carried away by Machamp.

Clemont glares at Arnold. "Why are you behind this"? Clemont asks Arnold. Arnold looks at Clemont. "My boss wants him for revenge and for me my personal use. I love to stay but my boss is waiting for me". Arnold said to Clemont.

All the sudden, Lance and Dragonite shows up at the scene. "Not so fast Arnold". Lance said to Arnold. Arnold glares at Lance as he notices him showing up. "Lance, you are too late getting your good friend, Ash". Arnold said to Lance. "You are suppose to be a member of the Pokemon G-Men. You have betrayed the very agency that we worked together on. Let them go and tell me what you and Dr. Yung are up to". Lance said to Arnold.

Arnold looks at Lance as he scoffs at him. "Oh please, you constantly got promoted high in the ranks while I am stuck on where I am now. Plus I have places to be at. Aridos use stun spore and Drapion use pin missile". Arnold said to his pokemon. Drapion fires pin missile, and Aridos fires Stun spore on them. Arnold gets away with his pokemon.

Meanwhile

Ash is being brought to the zeppelin as he is still in Machamp's grip. He kicks Machamp on the leg in hoping to loosen the grip. Machamp lost the grip on Ash as he is released. Dr. Yung notices this from the zeppelin and sends out the two muscle bound grunts after him.

Ash tries to make a run for it. However he gets grabbed again but this time by the two muscle bound men. "Let me go", Ash said to them. "Put him in the cell in the zeppelin, and he needs to be restrained". Dr. Yung said to the grunts. Ash sees the old villain coming towards him. "You, I thought they never found you after your lab exploded". Ash said to Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung looks at Ash. "It's true I disappeared, but I am very much alive and ready for my revenge. Struggle all you want to, Ash. You are not going anywhere". Dr. Yung said to Ash. Ash glares at Dr. Yung as he is brought into the zeppelin. The grunts put Ash in a cell. They quickly put Ash on a stretcher as he is strapped into it.

A few minutes later, Arnold returns to the zeppelin. He already returned his Machamp to its pokeball. Arnold went into the cell as he removes the tracking device from Ash's jacket. "Where are you and Dr. Yung taking me"? Ash asks Arnold. Arnold looks at Ash. "To the castle, you are the true target". Arnold said as he throws the tracking device behind.

Arnold leaves the cell as he went up to the cock pit. Dr. Yung looks at Arnold. I take it you had an unexpected vistor". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. "Lance showed up, but he and his friends are either stun spored or in the river". Arnold said to Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung nods to Arnold as the zeppelin takes off for the castle. Little did they know that Jessie, James, and Meowth are also on board the air craft.

Jessie notices Ash in the cell. "They really got the twerp in there". Jessie said to them. "Agreed, plus Pikachu is not with him". James said to Jessie. "So if those guys just need him then why didn't they bring Pikachu along"? Meowth asks them. Jessie looks at Meowth. "It's a good question for now let's hide until this thing lands". Jessie said to them.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: A Cry for Help and Rescue

The group is heading in the woods as they continue to find Ash. They have Emgola, Crobat, Beautifly, and Dragonite searching in the sky. Max notices the river close by to them. "Hey guys, we can follow this river up stream. Maybe we will find a campsite". Max said to them. "It is a good idea, Max". Brock said to Max.

All the sudden, the group hears a cry for help. "Did you guys hear that"? Tracey asks them. "Yeah it sounds like a little kid coming from that direction". Iris said to them. The group nods as the run to where the crying is coming from. As they notice the current is getting stronger, the cry for help is getting stronger.

May spots a blonde headed little girl with two pokemon with her. She is holding on a boulder in the river. "Guys look over there". May said to them. The group sees the girl and two pokemon. "Nice one May, you spot her". Tracey said to May. "Hold on we are here to help you". Brock said to the girl. Cilan notices Pikachu. "Guys is that Pikachu belongs to Ash"? Cilan asks them. Misty looks at Cilan. "There is one sure way to know". Misty said to Cilan.

Misty looks at Pikachu. "Pikachu you are my pikapal". Misty said to Pikachu. Pikachu looks at Misty as it is very happy to see her as it calls out to her. "You are right Misty this is Ash's Pikachu". Brock said to Misty.

Bonnie notices the group of people as she and Dedenne are scared while Pikachu is not. Pikachu is happy to see them. "You know them Pikachu", Bonnie said to Pikachu. Pikachu nods to Bonnie. Bonnie looks at them. "Please get us out", Bonnie said to them.

They look at Bonnie. "Just calm down, we are working on it". The tall guy said to Bonnie. Bonnie nods to them.

Back on shore, they group is coming up with a plan. "I can have my Togekiss get Pikachu and then Dedenne out first". Dawn said to them. "I can also have Venusaur use vine whip to grab her out from the river". May said to them. Brock nod to them as they face the small girl. "Togekiss come on out". Dawn said as she lets out the Jubilee Pokemon. "Venussaur help us out", May said as she lets out her Kanto starter grass type pokemon.

Bonnie notices the two pokemon. "Hey, Togekiss is going to bring Pikachu and Dedenne over to us, and then Venusaur will use its vine whip to bring you over to us. Say something that you understand us". The tall guy said to Bonnie. "Ok", Bonnie said to them.

Brock nods Dawn and May as the rescue is on. Togekiss flies over to them. It first grabs Pikachu, and it flies back to the shore. Then Togekiss went back for Dedenne as it grabs it for the shore. Brock nods to May. "Now Venussaur", May said to it. Venussaur uses it's vines to grab Bonnie and bring her to the shore.

Misty quickly grabs her towel and hands it to Bonnie to dry off. Bonnie looks at them. "Thank you, my name is Bonnie", Bonnie said to them. "Your welcome Bonnie, my name is Brock. This is Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan. How did you end up in the river"? Brock asks Bonnie.

Bonnie looks at them as Dedenne and Pikachu are with her. Pikachu nods to Bonnie as it tells her that she can trust them. "It nice to be among friendly faces unlike that meanie my brother and my friends met recently". Bonnie said to them as she quickly remembers about them." My brother, you guys have to help my brother and my friends". Bonnie said to them.

Brock looks at Bonnie. "Slow down Bonnie, start from the beginning who is your brother and your friends"? Brock asks Bonnie. "My brother's name is Clemont, and my friend's names are Ash and Serena". Bonnie said to them. Tracey looks at Bonnie. "Is your dad's name is Meyer from Lumious City"? Tracey asks Bonnie.

Bonnie looks at Tracey. "That's right", Bonnie said to Tracey. Brock looks at Bonnie. "Bonnie what happened? Plus where is Ash? It's important that we find him". Brock asks Bonnie.

Bonnie looks at them. "It all started when Ash and Clemont went to get firewood. Then all the sudden, we heard their screams. The next thing I knew Dedenne and I get pushed by a psychic attack into the river. Pikachu came to me, but Serena never came to me". Bonnie said to them.

The group look at each other as Bonnie is upset. "Which way was the campsite"? Brock asks Bonnie. Bonnie looks at Brock. "That way, that meanie has hurt my friends and my brother I just know it". Bonnie said to Brock.

Brock looks at Bonnie. "Who is this big meanie"? Brock asks Bonnie. Bonnie looks at Brock. "His name is Arnold". Bonnie said to them. This shocks the group. "Arnold was with them this whole time, so he must have gotten to them through a deception". Cilan said to them.

Bonnie is upset as she is crying. "Yes he told us that he is some researcher about something called the Stone of Kalos and some legend about it". Bonnie said to them. Brock looks at Bonnie. "Bonnie we will get you back to your friends, ok". Brock said to Bonnie.

Bonnie nods to Brock. "Can you carry me"? Bonnie asks Brock. Brock grins at Bonnie. "Sure, Tracey carry my backpack". Brock said to Tracey. Tracey nods to Brock as he picks up Brock's backpack. Dawn picks up Bonnie's pack and Dedenne, and Misty carries Pikachu.

As the group follows their pokemon, Max founds Ash's hat on the ground. "Bonnie is this Ash's hat"? Max asks Bonnie. Bonnie looks at the hat. "Yes it is". Bonnie said to Max. As the group arrives at the campsite, they spot Lance, his Dragonite, Clemont and Serena. "What happened here"? Misty asks them. "I do not know". Iris said to Misty.

Bonnie spots Clemont and Serena. "Let me down". Bonnie said to Brock. "Ok", Brock said to Bonnie as he lets her down from his back. Bonnie rushes over to Clemont and Serena. "Clemont, Serena, can you here me"? Bonnie asks them.

Clemont and Serena looks at Bonnie. "Bonnie are you ok"? Clemont weakly asks Bonnie. "I am fine they brought me here. Where is Ash"? Bonnie asks them. "Arnold captured him". Serena said to Bonnie. Brock and Tracey came over and unties Clemont and Serena. "What happened to you guys"? Brock asks them. "Arnold attacked us and he had his Aridos use stun spore on us". Clemont weakly said to them.

Iris looks at Lance and his Dragonite. "Can you here me"? Iris asks Lance. "I am alright except for this stun spore". Lance weakly said to Iris. Misty looks at Brock. "Brock did you brought enough stun spore antidote"? Misty asks Brock. "Yeah I have some in my pack". Brock said to Misty.

As Brock went to his pack and got the antidote for stun spore, he gives it to Lance, Clemont, and Serena. Then he has crushed Cheri berries for Lance's Dragonite. They are starting to feel better as they look at the group. "Thank you, but can you explain to us what's going on"? Serena asks Lance.

Lance looks at them as the group looks at them. "We will explain everything once we get to a Pokemon Center and get looked over by Nurse Joy". Lance said to them. Clemont nods to Lance as the group supports them. Lance returns his Dragonite. Cilan went to Clemont. Dawn went to Serena. May went to Bonnie, and Iris went to Lance as the group went with them to the Pokemon Center. Brock grabs Ash's backpack and pokemon with him.

At the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy notices the massive group as she notices Lance, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena are in rough shape. "What happened to you"? Nurse Joy asks them. Clemont, Bonnie, and Lance explains to Nurse Joy about what happened. "I am glad that you all found them. Let me look over them to see if they are ok". Nurse Joy said to them. Bonnie, Clemont, Serena, and Lance went back to the examining room with Nurse Joy.

About an hour later, Nurse Joy came out to them. "Other than minor scraps, they are just fine". Nurse Joy said to them. "Can we see them"? Misty asks them. "Certainly", Nurse Joy said to them.

In a recovery room, Serena looks at the group. "Ok, can someone explain to us what's going on and who are you guys"? Serena asks them. Misty looks at them. "My name is Misty from Cerulean City, and I am the gym leader of the Cerulean Gym". Misty said to them. "My name is Brock from Pewter City, and I am a Pokemon Doctor in training". Brock said to them. "My name is Tracey from Tangelo Island in the Orange Islands, and I am a Pokemon Watcher and assistant to Professor Oak". Tracey said to them. "My name is May from Petalburg City, and I am a coorindator. Max is my little brother". May said to them. "My name is Max from Petalburg City, and I am a upcoming pokemon trainer. May is my sister". Max said to them. "My name is Dawn from Twinleaf Town, and I am also a coorindator". Dawn said to them. "My name is Iris from the Village of Dragons, my goal is to become a dragon master". Iris said to them. "My name is Cilan from Stration City, and I aim to become a pokemon connisour". Cilan said to them.

Misty looks at them. "We are friends with Ash, and hoping to warn him about the various kidnappings including the kidnapping of Professor Oak". Misty said to them.

Lance looks at them. "My name is Lance, and I am the champion of the Johto region, and a member of the Pokemon G-Men on the case. Now this case has gotten complex with Ash's kidnapping and Arnold's involvement". Lance said to them.

Clemont looks at Lance. "Wait a minute, Arnold is involved in this somehow". Clemont said to Lance. Lance looks at Clemont as he nods to him. "Yes, I thought Arnold was my friend and partner at the Pokemon G-Men. It turns out that Arnold is working for the mastermind of the scheme, Dr. Yung". Lance said to them.

Everyone is shocked by this. "I don't get it. What does Dr. Yung have to do with this"? Serena asks Lance. Lance looks at them. "A few years ago, Dr. Yung had this mirage battle system that he wanted to test with the strong and powerful trainers. One of the trainers got invited to test it was Ash. Ash, Professor Oak, Misty, Brock, May, and Max were there at this incident. However something went really wrong and Dr. Yung wanted to create the ultimate mirage pokemon for his system. He used Pikachu on a machine to gain its memories unless Professor Oak hand over a pass code on all pokemon data. With Pikachu in pain, Professor Oak didn't have a choice but to hand over the information. With that information, Dr. Yung had a swarm of his mirage pokemon calling them complete pokemon. However these complete pokemon did not have a heart except for a mirage Mew. Ash and the mirage Mew stopped Dr. Yung an his machine. As a result Dr. Yung's lab got destroyed, and no one saw Dr. Yung since. Until recently, he revealed his identity to Professor Oak". Lance said to them.

Clemont looks at Lance. "So if Dr. Yung came back, he is after revenge against Ash". Clemont said to Lance. Lance looks at Clemont. "That's correct, excuse me I need to make some calls". Lance said to them as he left the room.

Serena looks at them as Bonnie and Clemont has a somber look on their faces. "What are we going to do? Ash is in great danger, and we are sitting Psyducks". Serena said to them. "I always knew Ash was the brave one, but I never thought one of his old enemies came back for revenge". Clemont said to them. "This is really really bad than the time Pikachu got possed by that Madame X's meanie pokemon". Bonnie said to them.

Brock looks at them. "We got here too late, and Ash paid the price". Brock said to them. "I felt really bad when Professor Oak got kidnapped, but I feel even worse about Ash". Tracey said to them. "I can not imagine what will happen to him". Max said to them. "Maybe we should head home and pray that someone will rescue him". May said to them. "This is really awful you guys". Dawn said to them. "This has bitter and sorrow flavors in this recipe". Cilan said to them. "I am really scared for Ash now maybe he won't make it in the end this time". Iris said to them.

Misty and Pikachu glares at them as she has her mallet out. "What in the name of Suicune is wrong with you guys? I am not going to throw in the towel on Ash. Quit talking like you are turning your backs on him. Ash is not a quitter and neither are all of you. Ash was there when you guys needed it most. Brock don't you remember the time you thought that girl at the mansion was real when it was an illusion created by Ninetails. Tracey, don't you remember the time that you were trying to get through to an old Scyther. Ash was there for you for that. May, Max, do you guys remember that time that Ash pulled May up from a cliff in the Valley of Steel. Max don't you remember the time that you had to get a sick Ralts to the Pokemon Center. Dawn don't you remember when you first met Ash. You were facing Team Rocket for the first time. Ash stepped into help you. Iris, you remember the time you had to get Axew out from an angry scollipede. Cilan, you remember the time when Team Rocket attacked the Dream Yard, and you needed help. Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie, I may have not know you three for long, but don't make me tell them about what Ash did in Lumious involving a Grachomp on top of Lumious Tower". Misty said to them.

Everyone look at Misty as they sigh to her. "Your right, Ash would not give up, and we shouldn't either". Brock said to Misty. "Your right, Ash is the bravest person I know. He will go what ever it takes to stop a villain or rescuing Pikachu". Tracey said to

Misty. Max looks at May as he nods to her. "I agree everything Tracey said. Plus he risked himself more times than I can count". May said to Misty. Dawn looks at May as she takes a deep breath. "I also agree with Tracey and and May. Sometimes Ash never think first, but I do know that Ash can't cook to save his life. I can not stand it that he is in real trouble by an old villain that I am not familiar with". Dawn said to Misty. Iris looks at Misty. "I am not giving up on Ash, and yet we did have a fight that almost split us up. I am not going to be turn my back on him". Iris said to Misty. "Ash is the best of us like a time honored recipe that has never failed on us once. We need to get reinforcements to get Ash and the professors safe and sound". Cilan said to Misty. Serena looks at Misty. "Ash once told me long ago never give up until it's over, and I am not giving in to Arnold and Dr. Yung". Serena said to Misty. "I am not going to chicken out on a mission like this, no way. Ash told me I need courage to go for what I want to do". Clemont said to Misty. "Plus I am going as well, and besides Ash is going to need all of us". Bonnie said to Misty.

Misty nods to them as she looks at them. "Alright let's do this". Misty said to them as the 11 of them put their hands together. Misty looks at Pikachu. "Get in here, Pikachu you are a part of this just like the rest of us". Misty said to Pikachu. Pikachu puts it's paw in the group.

Lance walks in the room. "Sounds like you guys had a talk". Lance said to them. "Yeah Misty reminded us that Ash is too far important for us to turn our backs on him". Brock said to Lance. "In times like this, we need to stick together and get our friend back". Iris said to them. "To fight against the old and new bad guys that has took the one friend from us". Max said to Lance. "To show courage in the face of doubt and disparity". Clemont said to Lance. "To show we are stronger than some loony doctor and a mean bully". Bonnie said to Lance. "They took the time from us to warn Ash, and we will make up the space to rescue him". Dawn said to Lance. "We have bold flavors in our unique battle recipes that they will not see coming like a new well done dish". Cilan said to them. "We may have fallen down, but we will get back on that bike again". Tracey said to Lance. "We are going to rescue Ash and the the professors, and he will not be alone not now and certainly not ever". Misty said to Lance. Pikachu unleashed its battle cry at Lance.

Lance nods to Misty and the group. "If you guys want to do the rescue mission, you will need more reinforcements. Plus I think there are a group of other friends, rivals, and parents will want to get involved as well". Lance said to them. The group nod to Lance as they realize the rescue mission is getting under way.

Meanwhile,

At the castle on an island, the zeppelin lands on the landing pad. In the zeppelin, Jessie, James, and Meowth notice that the air craft has landed. "Jess, Meowth, it seems that the zeppelin has landed". James said to Jessie. Jessie and Meowth woken up. "That was a long ride", Meowth said to James. "I agree where do you think we landed at"? Jessie asks James. "I am not sure Jess, but look the twerp is waking up". James said to Jessie. Jessie, James, and Meowth sees Ash on the stretcher in the cell as the two grunts went to the cell. Arnold and Dr. Yung look at Ash. "We have arrived Ash to the castle". Dr. Yung said to Ash.

Ash looks at them as he tries to struggle in the bounds. "Take him to a cell on the level 4 zone, and tell that butler Gabriel to tend to him". Dr. Yung said to the grunts. The grunts nod to Dr. Yung as they exit the zeppelin. Arnold and Dr. Yung exits the zeppelin.

Jessie, James, and Meowth sneaks out from the zeppelin as the realize that they are on an island. "Jessie Meowth, is this island look familiar to you like we have been here before"? James asks Jessie. They look at James. "I am not sure James, but this island is up there in the weird category". Jessie said to James. "Yeah I agree with Jessie". Meowth said to James. "We better take a good look around to see what this guy is up too". James said to them as they start looking around. Little do they know that Arnold is watching them from security cameras in the security room. "How interesting, I am wondering when I will come across the three buffoons of Team Rocket"? Arnold asks himself as he has an evil and creepy grin on his face.

Scene Change

Ash is in a cell. He has the speciality handcuffs on his wrists. Ash sighs as he is in a lot of danger and trouble. "What I am going to do, I do not have any pokemon. I do not have a plan to get out of this jam. I am held captive on some island, and I am all alone. There is no way I can defeat them all by myself. I need my friends. I need Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. Together we can do anything, and we are a force to be reckoned with. I need Misty the most. If Ho-oh and Lugia can hear my call for help, then my message will get to them". Ash said to himself.

Little does he know that his message is heard as a mysterious gold and silver stone in his pocket is glowing.

Up in the highest tower, the butler notices the other eight stones are glowing as well. The butler realizes that it is time to send the stones out to the people closes to Ash.

End Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD

Chapter 8: The Call for a Reinforcements

In Pallet Town, Delia Ketchum is in distraught by the news from Lance that Ash is kidnapped. Daisy looks at Mrs. Ketchum. "Mrs. Ketchum are you alright"? Daisy asks Mrs. Ketchum. Mrs. Ketchum looks at Daisy. "No I am not ok. Ash has been kidnapped by Arnold. Misty and the others were too late to warn him". Mrs. Ketchum said to Daisy.

Daisy sighs as she puts her hand on her shoulder. "If I know my baby sister, she will be brave enough to rescue him". Daisy said to Mrs. Ketchum. Mrs. Ketchum sighs as she is getting angry. "I know but that's not what makes me mad". Mrs. Ketchum said to Daisy. Daisy has a perplexed look on her face. "What do you mean, Mrs. Ketchum"? Daisy asks Mrs. Ketchum.

Mrs. Ketchum looks at Daisy. "Arnold, for so long I wanted to protect Ash from him, and now that sick and twisted man has him". Mrs. Ketchum said to Daisy. Daisy looks at Mrs. Ketchum. "You knew this man, Mrs. Ketchum", Daisy said to Mrs. Ketchum looks at Daisy. "Yes I did. Years ago, Daniel Ketchum and Arnold Mattews were pokemon trainers, and they were rivals. Not only that, they were rivals to have me. My heart belong with Daniel, and his heart was in my hands. However Arnold had feelings for me, and I told him that I was in love with Daniel. Arnold took the rejection very hard. We were one step ahead in the relationship that Arnold could not take a hint. The last time I saw Arnold he told me that he going to the Pokemon G-Men to get training as an officer. I was pregnant with Ash at the time. When Arnold saw me, he realized that he has lost me for the last time. I remember his last words he said to me. One day you will realize that I am the better man for you than Daniel. I got a bit nervous about it, but I knew that Ash and I will be safe as long Daniel was alive. When Ash was born, Daniel and I were on top of the world. However two years later, Daniel left on another pokemon journey. Then one day I get a phone call saying that Daniel has been in a terrible accident. I was devastated, and I promise myself and to Daniel that I will do my best to protect Ash". Mrs. Ketchum said to Daisy.

Daisy looks at Mrs. Ketchum. "Wow I had no idea. Plus what you had with Daniel must have been true love". Daisy said to Mrs. Ketchum. Mrs. Ketchum looks at Daisy. "It sure was Daisy. I am not going to stand on the sidelines. If Arnold thinks he can mess with my son, he has to deal with me". Mrs. Ketchum said to Daisy as they left for Professor Oak's lab.

At the lab, Gary has the same fire in his eyes as Flint, Lola, Norman, Caroline, and Johanna are there as well. "This is awful. Ash is kidnapped, but our kids were too late in warning him in time". Caroline said to them. "Look I am upset just the rest of you. I have no clue what Delia is going through right now. I say we go to assist our kids in this mission". Flint said to them. "I agree with Flint. We should go to Kalos and met up with the kids". Lola said to them.

They notice the door opening as Delia, her Mimey, and Daisy walking in the lab. "Delia are you alright"? Johanna asks Delia. Delia looks at them. "I am furious, Johanna. My son is kidnapped by a guy I once knew. Plus according to Lance, Arnold is in with Dr. Yung in this scheme". Delia said to them. They are stunned by this. "This does not make things any easier Delia, especially on you". Norman said to Delia. Delia looks at Norman. "I will do what ever it takes to get Ash back. Even if I have to face that man in a full battle, I will do it". Delia said to Norman.

Gary looks at Mrs. Ketchum. "Mrs. Ketchum", Gary said to Mrs. Ketchum. "Gary, I want to borrow five of Ash's pokemon". Delia said to Gary. Gary notices the determined look on her face. "Which five do you have in mind and do you think they will listen to you"? Gary asks Mrs. Ketchum. "If they listen to Ash then they will listen to me. Plus Ash's pokemon deeply cares about him". Mrs. Ketchum said to Gary. Gary sighs as he leads her to the fields.

Bulbasaur notices Ash's mom as she went towards it and all of Ash's pokemon. "Guys, Ash has been kidnapped, and I will need your help to help me to rescuing him. I only need five of you to come with me". Delia said as she shows her true emotion.

Charizard looks at Delia as it wants to go with her. Then Sceptile also steps forward to go as well. Then Starpartor also steps forward to go as well. Krockodile and Glalie also steps forward as well. Delia has a genuine smile on her face as she hugs the pokemon.

Gary looks at Delia. "I will go get their pokeballs, and plus I am going with you. I want some payback for what Dr. Yung did to me back at Rowan's Lab". Gary said to Delia. Delia nods to Gary as he hands the pokeballs to Delia. "Ok return", Delia said as the five pokemon went into their pokeballs. They went back inside of the lab.

Caroline looks at Delia. "Delia, that was Scott on the phone and he will have a ride for you, Gary, Flint , Norman, and Johanna to the Kalos region". Caroline said to Delia. Delia looks at Caroline as they hear some noise coming from outside of the lab.

They notice the battle Pyramid landing in the fields. "I take it this is our ride to Kalos". Gary said to them. "It must be". Norman said to Gary as Brandon and Scott comes out from the Battle Pyramid. "I have heard that young Ash is missing. Plus I got a call from various champions and other people that they want to help, so we are getting to Kalos in the Battle Pyramid". Brandon said to them. Plus we are meeting with Lance and the others in Snowbelle City to head out". Scott said to them.

Delia looks at Scott. "Thank you for doing this Scott". Delia said to Scott. "It's my pleasure, and besides Ash is in trouble. I want to do something to help". Scott said to Delia. Delia nods to Scott as she has her six pokemon with her.

Brandon looks at the group of people coming on board. "The next stop will be Snowbelle City in the Kalos Region". Brandon said to them. Gary, Norman, Flint, Johanna, and Delia gets on board the battle pyramid and it's flies away to the Kalos region. Daisy, Caroline, and Lola stayed behind at the lab.

In Snowbelle City, Misty and the others are at the Pokemon Center. Grace and Meyer were called up to meet them there. Although they were sadden that Ash got kidnapped, Grace and Meyer decided to join them in the rescue mission.

Lance looks at them as he got off the phone with Brandon. "Our ride will be here sometime tomorrow". Lance said to them. Meyer looks at Lance. "Who exactly is picking us up, Lance"? Meyer asks Lance. Lance looks at Meyer. "Brandon, the Battle Pyramid King of the Kanto Battle Frontier, he is flying his Battle Pyramid here". Lance said to Meyer.

The group looks at Lance. "Wow, I know we are getting reinforcements, but I never imagine it will be Brandon". May said to Lance. "Well I did make a call to the other champions, rivals, battle frontier brains, and old friends. They got picked up by Brandon and they are coming as well". Lance said to them.

Grace looks at Lance as she nods. "It sounds like Ash has good friends in really high places". Grace said to Lance. Lance looks at Grace. "That he does, that he does, let's just say that Ash has done a lot in his journey". Lance said to Grace. Grace nods to Lance as she notices the group of friends.

In the Pokemon Center, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie looks at the group. "So tell me something who usually cooked in the group besides me"? Clemont asks them. Brock, Tracey, and Cilan raised their hands. May looks at Clemont. "Are you a good cook, Clemont"? May asks Clemont. Clemont looks at May. "Yes I am, cooking is a lot like inventing. Figuring out what flavors and spices go together in a dish what makes cooking really great to me". Clemont said to them.

Cilan, Brock, and Tracey are intrigued by Clemont's perspective on cooking. "That's really interesting way of looking at it Clemont. I run a restaurant with my brothers, and it is also where the gym is located". Cilan said to Clemont. Brock nods to Clemont. "I agree, and I am the oldest of nine younger brothers and sisters. My mom is not the domestic type, so I had to learn to cook on my own". Brock said to Clemont.

Clemont looks at Brock as he is shocked by this. "Nine brothers and sisters, I do not know how you do it Brock. I do not think I can handle nine Bonnie's running around everywhere. Plus she is a big handful at times especially when she is trying to set me up with someone, and I am the one pulling her away with my backpack. Clemont said to them.

Brock chuckles at this as he looks at Clemont. "I never imagine one of my sisters doing that, but I am the one that flirted with a pretty lady in various regions. It was Misty, Max, and my Crougunk that pulled me away. Plus when it came to younger kids, I pretty much knew what to do. Earlier, I got Bonnie talking to us about what happened. It comes with the territory of being the older sibling". Brock said to Clemont.

Clemont nods to Brock. "Thank you Brock for doing that earlier in the woods. Who else in the group is the oldest sibling besides me and you"? Clemont said to Brock. Brock looks at Clemont. "May is the oldest in her family". Brock said to Clemont. Cilan looks at Clemont. "Cress is the oldest in my family. You see we are triplets. Cress is the oldest by three minutes". Cilan said to Clemont.

Clemont nods to Cilan. "Thanks it's great to know there are others that care about Ash like Serena, Bonnie, and I". Clemont said to Brock and Cilan. "Your welcome Clemont", Brock and Cilan said to Clemont.

Misty, Serena, May, Dawn, and Iris walk towards a suite as they notice the guys and Bonnie talking. Dawn looks at them. "I say we talk about the guys". Dawn said to them. Misty sighs as she looks at Dawn. "I know it won't be until tomorrow until our ride comes, but sure". Misty said to them. "Yeah maybe you don't want to admit who you got a crush on". May said to Misty.

Misty looks at May as she blushes as she thinks about Ash. "How about Serena goes first since I started on the introductions". Misty said to them. The girls look at Serena. Serena looks at them. "I do have a crush on a guy. I can not tell Bonnie because she will tell him". Serena said to them. Dawn looks at Serena. "You mean you got a crush on Clemont". May said to Serena.

Serena looks at May. "Yeah I do, there is something about his blue eyes that makes me want to melt". Serena said to them. "Plus he is caring, and yet he is braver than he looks". Serena said to them. The girls nod to Serena.

Iris looks at them as she sighs to them. "I really have a crush on Cilan. He does annoy me with his connisour talks, but he is a true gentleman. Plus Cilan and I are really different, and I accept his qualities. Although I do not understand his fear of Purrlion, but he understands my fears of ice type pokemon". Iris said to them.

May looks at Iris. "A understanding guy is always great to have, Iris". May said to Iris. Iris nods to May. "You bet it is, and Ash can be immature at times, but Cilan is the one for me". Iris said to them.

Dawn looks at them as she sighs to them. "The thing is my heart is torn between two guys. Before I left Sinnoh to go on this, Kenny asked me if I will go out with him. I told him I had to think about it, and plus I explained to him that Brock called about this, and he looked hurt by it. Plus he even asked me not to go. I told him that my friends need me, and I left. However from time to time I met up with Paul. We do talk it just Paul listens to me, and yet he is a guy of a few words. I got also got a creepy guy that has a crush on me whose name is Conway. I am concerned that I have to make a choice on who I want to be during this mission". Dawn said to them.

Misty looks at Dawn as she is supportive. "I am sure you you will make the right choice Dawn". Misty said to Dawn. Dawn looks at Misty as she nods to her. "Thanks Misty I appreciate that". Dawn said to Misty.

May looks at them. "I do have a crush on my rival, Drew. Ever since we met, he is annoying and egoistical. He gives me red roses and tells me it's for Beautifly. However I do remember one time we were stuck together on an island while I was separated from Ash, Brock, and Max. We had to help each other out. Drew fell into a river, and I got tied up by Team Rocket. I guess you can say I started to like Drew since then". May said to them.

Dawn sighs as she wonders if she truly likes her rival or Ash's rival. "That's romantic with the red roses I mean". Serena said to May. May nods to Serena as the girls look at Misty.

Misty sighs to them. "The thing is, I do have a crush on Ash. Ever since we meet we argued constantly, Brock usually had to break it up. Plus also back then Ash destroyed my bike because of the flock of Spearow that was chasing him, and the thunderstorm that night. Our agruements were about the bike, but as time went on we still had our agruements, but it was not about the bike. Ash is the bravest guy I know. He is dense most times, and yet he is very caring towards his pokemon. With Ash being missing and held captive, I don't know what we will see when we get there". Misty said to them.

May looks at Misty. "I know what you mean, Misty. Plus you band us together to do this rescue mission". May said to Misty. "Yeah you told us that Ash needs us the most". Dawn said to Misty. "Plus we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you". Iris said to Misty. "That's right, that creep Arnold and Dr. Yung will get a taste of our girl power". Serena said to Misty. Bonnie walks in the room. "Hey that includes me as well". Bonnie said to them. Misty looks at Bonnie. "Yes it sure does Bonnie". Misty said to them as the girls grins at her.

Meanwhile at the Castle

Ash is still in his cell as he waits for what ever is coming next. A grunt walk towards the cell as Ash looks up at him. "Stay back", Ash said to the grunt as he is nervous of the guy. The grunt looks at Ash as he removes his disguise. "Relax Ash, it's me", Jackie said to Ash.

Ash looks at Jackie as he sighs in relief. "Jackie, what are you doing here"? Ash asks Jackie. Jackie looks at Ash. "I am undercover to stop Dr. Yung and Arnold. Are you alright"? Jackie asks Ash. Ash looks at Jackie. "Not really, wait how did you get here"? Ash asks Jackie. Jackie looks at Ash. "This case is a Pokemon G-Men, Pokemon Rangers, and and an International Police joint case. Plus I got here via jet ski. This case brings everyone together. I should ask you how you got here"? Jackie asks Ash.

Ash looks at Jackie. Clemont and I got ambushed by a Machamp and a Drapion. When I got brought back to camp, Serena was string shotted to a tree. Clemont was thrown to the ground and then string shotted as well. I did not see Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne. It turns out that Arnold betrayed us. He had Machamp take me to the zeppelin. Once I saw the zeppelin, I had to made an escape, so I kicked Machamp hard enough to release its grip on me. I tried to make a run for it, but two muscle bound grunts caught me and brought me into the zeppelin anyways. Arnold came back and removed some sort of device on me. The zeppelin took off, and I fell asleep on the flight". Ash said to Jackie.

Jackie looks at Ash. "Did you met Arnold before that happened"? Jackie asks Ash. Ash looks at Jackie. "No, there was something off about the guy, but I couldn't put a finger on it though". Ash said to Jackie. Jackie nods to Ash. "Thanks Ash for your information. I will make sure Lance will get it soon". Jackie said to Ash. Ash nods to Jackie. "Thanks are you working on a plan to bust me out of here"? Ash asks Jackie. "Not yet, you just have to hold on. I have to get back to the undercover". Jackie said to Ash. Ash nods to Jackie as he sees Jackie putting his cover outfit on. Jackie looks at Ash. "You are not getting out of here kid, not anytime soon". Jackie said to Ash as he winks to him. Ash nods to Jackie as he leaves the cell. Ash sighs as he wonders how long until help arrives to save the day.

From the security room, Arnold frowns as he looks at the monitor. "So a Pokemon Ranger is here undercover. I will have to deal with him later". Arnold said to himself as he looks at another monitor. Arnold sees Jessie, James, and Meowth sneaking in from the old escape route. "The pokemon ranger will have to wait". Arnoas he presses the intruder alarm.

In the escape tunnel, Jessie, James, and Meowth here the alarm going off. "Sounds like they know we are here". James said to Jessie. Jessie looks at James. "We better run". Meowth said to them. James nod to them. However they get surrounded by four grunts and Arnold.

Arnold looks at them. "You three are not going anywhere. Plus I know for a fact that you three didn't stop Team Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Plasma. The truth is Ash is the one that stopped them. Plus I know for a fact that you three did help him on a few occasions". Arnold said to Team Rocket.

Jessie, James, and Meowth glares at Arnold. "How did you know about that"? Jessie asks Arnold. Arnold looks at Jessie as he has flirty look on his face. "I know a lot my dear". Arnold said to Jessie. Jessie has a grim look on her face. "Take these three clowns to a cell on the level 4 zone". Arnold said to the grunts. The grunts nod to Arnold as they take Jessie, James, and Meowth to a cell.

As they get handcuffs on them , the grunts take Jessie, James, and Meowth to a cell. As the grunt unlocks a cell right across from Ash, the other grunts pushes them in the cell. The grunts lock the cell door as they leave. Arnold looks at them. "I know a lot of things, and I know for a fact that Ash always defeated you three losers. I will not tell Giovanni what you three have done and the times you have helped Ash. Unless you become my bride, you become the new butler, and Meowth will also become a butler as well". Arnold said to them.

Jessie has a sickening look on her face as James and Meowth glares at Arnold. "You wouldn't dare to tell Giovanni". Jessie said to Arnold. Arnold looks at Jessie. "If you think Giovanni is the least of your worries, you are sadly mistaken. You are cute when you are scared and nervous". Arnold said to Jessie.

James glares at Arnold as he is getting jealous. "Step away from her", James said to Arnold. Jessie looks at James as she is stunned by his anger. Arnold shrugs at them. "You three have twelve hours to decide on your fate". Arnold said to them as he leaves them.

Ash notices Team Rocket in a cell right across from him. "Team Rocket what are you three doing here"? Ash asks them. James looks at Ash. "We saw that guy and Dr. Yung talking, and we sneaked on to their zeppelin. When we saw you being brought on board, we realized that they are up to no good. We ended up here on this island, and that alarm alerted him. Now we are blackmailed by Arnold". James said to Ash. "It seems that Arnold knows about the times that we helped you and knows the truth that we were not the ones that stopped various teams in Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova". Jessie said to Ash.

Ash sighs as he realizes things got more complicated. "What are you three going to do"? Ash asks them. Jessie looks at them as she looks at Ash. "We might as well do something". Jessie said to Ash.

James looks at Jessie as he sighs. "Jessie, I like you for the longest time, and with Arnold holding our secret over our heads. When Arnold was hitting on you, I got jealous, and there is no way in the great Acreus I will see you get married to that creep to hold on to our secret". James said to Jessie.

Jessie looks at James as she has a stunned look on her face. "This is mushy gushy for me to say this, but I like you too. Plus I do like a guy that can take charge. You have been there for me when I need it the most, James. Perhaps we should turn over a new leaf". Jessie said to James.

Meowth looks at them. "Are you two saying that you would quit working for Team Rocket"? Meowth asks Jessie and James. They look at Meowth. "Meowth, Arnold knows our secrets. Plus if Giovanni will be the least of our worries, we might be in serious trouble with some mystery person and Arnold. We can go for our dreams away from Team Rocket". Jessie said to Meowth.

Meowth looks at Jessie and James as it sighs to them. "Your right, we quit Team Rocket, and we will have to hide in plain slight until everything blows over". Meowth said to Jessie and James.

Ash looks at them. "I guess this means this new leaf is permanent". Ash said to them. Jessie, James, and Meowth look at Ash. "It is", Meowth said to Ash. James look at Jessie as they share a passionate kiss. Ash grins at them.

Back in the security room, Arnold looks at the monitor on the level 4 zone. Arnold is getting angry as he sees the kiss between Jessie and James. 'It seems that they have made their choice'. Arnold thought to himself as his plans is getting more interesting.

The next day, the Battle Pyrmaid lands in Snowbelle City. The group notices the building on the ground at a local park. Cilan and Clemont are in awe of the building. "The designer must be some sort of technical genius". Clemont said to Cilan. Cilan nods to Clemont. "It is a marvel with bold flavors". Cilan said to Clemont.

Everyone sweat drops as Iris and Bonnie looks at them. "I do not know him". Iris said to them. "I am not related to him". Bonnie said to them. Misty and Max look at each other as the nod to each other. "Are you thinking what I am thinking"? Misty asks Max. "A Classic Misty Ear Pull", Max said to Misty.

Serena, Dawn, and Iris look at each other. "Classic Misty Ear Pull", Dawn said to them. Brock looks at them. "Just watch this", Brock said to them. The girls look at Misty.

Misty and Max went up to Cilan and Clemont. "Come on Connisour Boy, you can be in awe of the Pyramid after we rescue Ash and the professors". Misty said to Cilan. "Yeah now it's not the time". Max said to Clemont. Cilan and Clemont are pulled back by Misty and Max. Brock has a grim look on his face.

Iris and Bonnie smirks at Misty and Max. "I should have done that when he went on and on with his connisour talk". Iris said to them. "Misty and Max are good at what they do. They have done that to me more times than I can count". Brock said to them.

They notice the door of the Battle Pyramid as Diantha arrives at the scene. Delia, Brandon, Flint, Norman, Johanna, and Gary comes out from the pyramid. Misty notices Mrs. Ketchum walking towards them. "Mrs. Ketchum", Misty said to Ash's mom. "I know that Ash is kidnapped. I am here to help". Mrs. Ketchum said to Misty and the others.

Misty nods to Mrs. Ketchum. "I am sorry. We were too late in warning him, but now we got more reinforcements". Misty said to Mrs. Ketchum. Mrs. Ketchum nods to Misty.

Tracey looks at Gary as he comes towards him. "Gary, you came too". Tracey said to Gary. Gary looks at Tracey. "Yeah I came too. I can't let you guys have all the fun. Ash is in trouble, and I am his oldest rival. You do the math". Gary said to Tracey. Tracey nods to Gary.

Brock looks at his Flint. "Dad, I didn't know that you were coming". Brock said to Flint. Flint looks at Brock. "When Lance called Delia about the news, Delia called me, Norman, and Johanna. We met up at Professor Oak's lab. We will come to help, and we came up a team name for us parents. It's called the Parent Brigade". Flint said to Brock. Brock nods to Flint. "Nice name dad, I think you guys are getting two more members". Brock said to Flint as he shows him Grace and Meyer. Flint nods to Brock as he went to them.

Grace and Meyer look at Flint as they talk. Brock looks at Misty. "Everyone is coming together, Misty". Brock said to Misty. Misty looks at Brock. "I know, if something happens to Ash before we get to rescue him, I will never fall in love with a guy again". Misty said to Brock. Brock looks at Misty. "So you are finally acknowledging your feelings for Ash". Brock said to Misty.

Misty looks at Brock. "Yeah my heart is in his hands and his heart is in my hands". Misty said to Brock. Brock grins at Misty. "I think it will be a log time coming". Brock said to Misty. Misty nods to Brock.

Lance looks at them. "Everyone let's get in the Battle Pyramid. We got an important meeting to attend too". Lance said to them.

As everyone went in the Battle Pyramid, the group sees other rivals, friends, Frontier Brains, and champions. Everyone comes in a conference room. Lance looks at the group of people gathering in the conference room. "This mission is to rescue Ash Ketchum and the missing Pokemon Professors. This mission is also to take Dr. Yung and Arnold Mattews into custody on numerous counts like accessory and kidnapping. Before this meeting gets too underway, we will be expecting a call from an undercover Pokemon Ranger". Lance said to them as the conference phone is ringing.

Lance answers the phone. "You are right on time, Jackie. You are on speaker phone with everyone". Lance said to Jackie. "Well I got some major developments since I last called you. I never thought I would see Ash being there, and it sickens me that he is held captive like this". Jackie said to Lance.

Lance sighs as he notices Delia has a somber look on her face. "Besides seeing him, anything thing else you are seeing there". Lance said to Jackie. Jackie sighs as he answers Lance. "Anything by the weird and strange yes, the alarm at the castle went off earlier because of intruders. Arnold caught them and brought to a cell right across from Ash. What gets even weirder that it's Jessie, James, and Meowth from Team Rocket". Jackie said to Lance.

Everyone has a shocked look on their faces. "What are those three doing there"? Lance asks Jackie. "Search me, they were going in through an escape route located in the castle. Plus they did not come here by boat. However the only possible way that they could have got here is by sneaking in the zeppelin. My guess is that they saw Ash being out in the zeppelin from the Kalos region. Plus when they got caught by Arnold, he was blackmailing them. Jackie said to Lance.

Lance sighs as he learns that they are not as involved in this. "What are you saying that those three had some sort of secret"? Lance asks Jackie. "Yeah, Arnold will tell their boss about what ever they claimed that they did if Jessie married Arnold and James and Meowth becomes his butler". Jackie said to Lance.

Lance has a perplexed look on his face. "How did Arnold know all of that information"? Lance asks Jackie. "No clue until we get him into interrogation with handcuffs on him". Jackie said to Lance. "Thanks Jackie, tell Ash that help is coming". Lance said to Jackie. "After all the times he help you and the only time he had help me, yeah". Jackie said to Lance. "Call me if anything happens", Lance said to Jackie. "You can count on it". Jackie said to Lance as the phone call ends.

Norman looks at Delia as she has a somber look on her face. "He is there, Delia". Norman said to to Delia. "I know, and that twisted man is responsible". Delia said to Norman.

Lance looks at them. "Ok, the castle is located on New Island. Our intell has gathered that the castle was built in the last few years. Plus our intell also gathered that this zeppelin has been taking off from their to various places to the Orange Islands, Johto, Unova, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos, Kanto, and then with the most recent trip back to Kalos". Lance said to them.

Meyer looks at Lance. "So that second trip to Kalos was to pick up Arnold and Ash". Meyer said to Lance. Lance looks at Meyer. "That's correct", Lance said to Meyer. "Plus it was their plan for Arnold to kidnap Ash, and all Dr. Yung had to do was to bring the zeppelin to pick them up". Meyer said to Lance.

Lance sighs to Meyer. "Yes it was their plan". Lance said to them. "I thought Arnold was my friend and coworker at the Pokemon G-Men. He deceived me. Not only that he deceived Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena as well. If it's anyone's fault not getting to Ash in time, it's me. What done is done, and I can't call upon Celebi to go back in time. Otherwise they would have gotten Ash in some other way". Lance said to them.

Lance looks at them. "Once we land on the island, we will splitting everyone into teams for this mission. Each team will be lead by a champion and or a battle frontier brain that we have with us. Team 1 will be Parent Brigade Team. The two team leaders are Alder and Palmer. The others in the team are Delia, Flint, Norman, Johanna, Meyer, and Grace. Team 2 will be the Friends Forever Team. Team leaders will be Cynthia, Lucy, and myself. The others in the team are Misty, Tracey, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. Team 3 will be the Rival Squad. The team leaders are Drake and Steven. The others will be Gary, Ritchie, Harrison, Katie, Tyson, Paul, Barry, Trip, and Virgil. Team 4 will be the Defense Team. The team leaders will be Dianthia and Brandon. The others will be Casey, Morrison, Rafe, Conway, Kenny, Stephan, Georgia, Bianca, and Drew.

Teams 1, 2, and 3 will be heading to the castle while team 4 will be defending the Battle Pryamid. There are four entrances to the castle. They are expecting us to go through the front, but we are going in the side and back entrances of the castle. Team 1 will be entering from the left side entrance. Team 2 will be entering from the back entrance. Team 3 will be entering from the right side entrance. This mission will not be easy, and it will bound to get crazy as battles will happen in this mission. This mission will be dangerous and serious". Lance said to them.

Everyone nods as they know the risks on this mission. The pyramid takes off from the ground as they head towards New Island.

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 9: The Escape Attempt

Back at the castle, the butler named Gabriel is walking as he notices a grunt walking away from the Level 4 Zone of cells. He notices Ash sitting in the cell as he sighs to himself. He unlocks the door as he has a key.

Ash looks at the man walking in the cell. "Who are you"? Ash asks the man that walks in the cell. The man looks at Ash. "My name is Gabriel. Like you, I am like a prisoner here, and yet I am forced to work as a butler to them". Gabriel said to Ash

Ash looks at Gabriel as he sighs to him. "My name is Ash. You are the only friendly person I met ever since I got captured by Arnold". Ash said to Gabriel. Gabriel frowns at Ash. "That man is nothing but a twisted fiend". Gabriel said to Ash. Ash looks at Gabriel as he is curious about it. "How long have you been here"? Ash asks Gabriel.

Gabriel looks at Ash. "I have been here for a long time, but my memories are fuzzy. You shouldn't be here". Gabriel said to Ash. Ash looks at Gabriel. "I got kidnapped and brought here". Ash said to Gabriel. Gabriel sighs to Ash as he unlocks the handcuffs on Ash's wrists.

Ash rubs his wrist as he looks at Gabriel. "Are you going to help me to escape"? Ash asks Gabriel. "Yes, you deserve to be free, Ash". Gabriel said to Ash. Ash nods to Gabriel as they leave the cell. Ash notices Jessie, James, and Meowth in the other cell. "Gabriel let's free them as well". Ash said to Gabriel. Gabriel looks at them. "Alright", Gabriel said to Ash as they went into to their cell.

Jessie, James, and Meowth sees Ash and Gabriel unlocking their cell as they unlock their handcuffs. "Why are you helping us"? Jessie asks Ash. Ash looks at Jessie. "We don't need to be here, Jessie". Ash said to them. Jessie nods to Ash. James looks at Gabriel. "Do you know a way out from this place"? James asks Gabriel. "Yes I know my around this place. We don't have much time before they catch us". Gabriel said to them. Meowth looks at them. "Let's go then", Meowth said to them. They leave the cell as they sneak out from the hallway.

Scene Change

Arnold is in the lab room with Dr. Yung as he is getting things ready. "Everything is in place, and now we need the guest of honor and the professors in the viewing room". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. Arnold nods to Dr. Yung. "I will have the grunts on it". Arnold said to Dr. Yung as he leaves the room.

Arnold sees a group of grunts. "I need you three to bring up the professors to the viewing room, and I need you three to bring the kid into the viewing room. Call me if anything comes up". Arnold said to them. The grunts split up as they went into different directions.

In the dungeon, the professors are held. "I wonder what Dr. Yung is going to us"? Professor Ivy asks them. "I do not know. He brought is here for a reason". Professor Rowan said to them. As they continue to talk, they hear footsteps coming down to the dungeon. "Do you think it's our rescuers"? Professor Juniper asks them. "I seriously doubt it". Professor Scyamore said to them.

The door opens as the professors frown on seeing the grunts. "Dr. Yung wants your presence in the viewing room". Grunt #1 said to them. "He does not take no for an answer". Grunt #2 said to them. Grunt #3 unlocks the cell doors as the professors walk out. "I got the rear, you get the middle, and you lead in the front". Grunt #3 said to them. The other grunts nod to them as they lead the professors to the viewing room.

Meanwhile, the three grunts went towards the Level 4 Zone hallway. They notice that the kid's cell is empty. "That little brat escaped". Grunt #1 said to them. "We better call Arnold and sound the alarm". Grunt#2 said to them. "Right, Arnold and Dr. Yung will not be happy about this". Grunt#3 said to them as he makes the call.

Arnold is in his lab room as his phone is ringing. "Hello", Arnold said to them. "Sir, the kid some how escaped from his cell". The grunt said to Arnold. "What, sound the alarm and the elite guards now. Call me the minute the kid is caught". Arnold said to the grunt as the call ends. He leaves his lab room to the other lab room.

In Dr. Yung's lab room, Arnold walks in the room as the professors are in the viewing room. Dr. Yung looks at Arnold. "Arnold what's going on"? Dr. Yung asks Arnold. "Ash has escaped his cell". Arnold said to Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung has a furious look on his face. "What how did he get out"? Dr. Yung asks Arnold.

Arnold looks at Dr. Yung. "My best guess is that Gabriel helped him". Arnold said to Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung has a furious look on his face. "My experiment will have to be put on hold until Ash is dealt with for trying to escape". Dr. Yung said to Arnold.

Arnold nods to Dr. Yung. "It will be done". Arnold said to Dr. Yung. "Tell the grunts to put the professors back". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. Arnold nods to Dr. Yung as he leaves the lab.

In the viewing room, the professors are hearing the alarm. "What's going on"? Professor Elm asks them. "I am not sure. It seems that some one is escaping from this place". Professor Birch said to them. The grunts in the room looks at them. "Alright it's back in the dungeon for you. Until this small emergancy is dealt with, Dr. Yung is not ready". The grunt said to the professors as they escort them back to the dungeon.

Meanwhile

Gabriel, Ash, Jessie, James, and Meowth are running as they are hearin the alarms. Gabriel grits his teeth as he is hearing this. "Great, I though I would have more time than this". Gabriel said to them. "Is the escape route really close "? Ash asks Gabriel. "Yeah there are two routes actually that's up ahead". Gabriel said to them as they continue running.

As they got to the fork, Ash looks at Jessie, James, and Meowth. "I want you three listen to me. I do not want you guys to come back for me". Ash said to them. James looks at Ash. "Alright" James said to Ash. Ash looks at them. "Good luck to your new good dreams in life". Ash said to them. They nod to Ash as they went down one way while Ash and Gabriel went down the different direction.

As Gabriel and Ash are getting close to getting out from the castle, they get surrounded by the elite guards and Arnold. "Well, well, well, I am surprised that you tried to escape from this place, Ash". Arnold said to Ash. Ash and Gabriel are hold back by the elite guards. "I am not giving up on a way out from this place". Ash said to Arnold.

Arnold looks at them. "Take them to the detention level zone and turn off the alarm". Arnold said to the grunts. The grunts nod as they take Ash and Gabriel away. One of the grunts (Jackie) sees Ash and Gabriel being caught. He has a somber look on his face as his plans for getting Ash out quickly dashed.

Meanwhile Jessie, James, and Meowth found a motor boat as they got out from their escape route. They get in the boat and take off away from the castle and the island. Meowth looks at them. "Now that we are going to quit Team Rocket, and you two declaring you love. What is next for us"? Meowth asks Jessie and James. "We go for our dreams". Jessie said to them. James nod to them. "Is he and that butler going to be alright still in there"? James asks them.

Jessie looks at James. "Look, Ash told us not to come back there for him. Personally I think it's wonderful that he did tell us that". Jessie said to James. James looks at Jessie. "I know just the place to start our lives and that is Nanny and pop pop's". James said to them. "Let's go", Meowth said to them as they ride in the boat back to Kanto

Back at the castle, Arnold walks in the lab room. "Ash and Gabriel are in Detention Level Zone cell". Arnold said to Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung nods to Arnold. "Good make sure they are both punished". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. "Gabriel is being punished as we speak. I have special plans for Ash". Arnold said to Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung nods to Arnold.

Not to far, the grunt (Jackie) over hears the conversation. 'This is not good'. Jackie thought to himself as he makes a call to Lance.

Back on the Battle Pyrmid, Lance receives the call from Jackie. "What do you mean their was an escape attempt"? Lance asks Jackie. "Apparently, someone here at the castle helped Ash to escape and they even got Jessie, James, and Meowth out as well". Jackie said to Lance. "Do you know if this person and Ash got out of the castle"? Lance asks Jackie. "No, they got caught, but Jessie, James, and Meowth got away". Jackie said to Lance.

Lance sighs as this is getting more complex and difficult. "Thanks for telling me this, Jackie". Lance said to Jackie. "Yeah well I wished I had better news to tell you". Jackie said to Lance. Lance sighs as the phone call ends.

Misty walks in the room and notices Lance with a worried look on his face. "Lance what's wrong"? Misty asks Lance. Lance looks at Misty. "Ash tried to escape but he got caught", Lance said to Misty.

Misty has a solemn look on her face. "If they were that strongly to keep Ash there, they must want to do something to him". Misty said to Lance. Lance nods to Misty. "That's what worries me, and we need to get to that castle as soon as we can". Lance said to Misty. Misty nods to Lance as she realizes that Ash is in serious trouble.

End Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 10: The Legend of the Stones

As everyone is asleep on the Battle Pyramid, not everyone is having a sweet dream as Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena are having a weird dream together.

Dream Sequence

The group of friends are in a weird space. They notice a mysterious man walking towards them. Misty looks at the mysterious man. "Excuse me, who are you"? Misty asks the mysterious man. The mysterious man looks at Misty. "My name is no consequence to you, but there not much time to explain". The mysterious man said to them as the scene changes.

The scene changes to when Ash is in the cell. The group hears what Ash says. The mysterious man shows up again. "You eleven are the only ones that can save him, and he is the only one that stop this evil". The mysterious man said to them. Brock looks at the mysterious man. "How can we save him exactly"? Brock asks the mysterious man.

The mysterious man looks at Brock as the scene changes again as it shows them when Ash and Gabriel made the escape attempt but they get caught again. "Alone Ash will fail, and the world will be doomed in the obsessed one's hands". The mysterious man said to them.

The group has a confused look on their faces. Tracey looks at the mysterious man. "Who is the obsessed one anyways"? Tracey asks the mysterious man.

The mysterious man looks at Tracey as the scene changed again to where Ash is kept now in the detention level. "The obsessed one will put Ash in his control in more ways than one". The mysterious man said to them.

May looks at the mysterious man with a perplexed look on her face. "Wait a minute what kind of control exactly"? May asks the mysterious man.

The mysterious man looks at May as the scene changes again showing them a battle with a darker version of Ash. "A victory against the controlled hero is needed by the person who is loved and protected him the most". The mysterious man said to them.

Max looks at the mysterious man as he is stumped by it. "So who has to battle the controlled hero"? Max asks the mysterious man.

The mysterious man looks at Max as the scene changes again to when that battle is over. "The light from the stones will give the hero new strength as the stone of miracles shines it's light". The mysterious man said to them.

Dawn looks at the mysterious man. "What is the light of the stones"? Dawn asks the mysterious man.

The mysterious man looks at Dawn as the scene changes to another battle. "The stones choses the holders as the holders are all of you". The mysterious man said to Dawn.

The group has a confused look on their faces. "What do you mean by the holders are all of us"? Iris asks the mysterious man.

The mysterious man looks at Iris as the scene changes again to a different scene as evil are faced by the group. "You all are chosen for a powerful destiny as it is old as time itself". The mysterious man said to Iris.

Cilan looks at the mysterious man as he is really stumped by this. "If we are chosen for a destiny, then Ash is also chosen for a destiny as well". Cilan said to the mysterious man.

The mysterious man looks at them as the scene changes again. "Yes you all must not waver it. The stones choses you". The mysterious man said to them.

Clemont looks at the mysterious man. "What are the stones"? Clemont asks the mysterious man.

The mysterious man looks at Clemont as the scene changes again as the scene shows them that the stones are floating in the air. "The Stones contain special proprieties and each one originated from various places around the world. Plus it is connected to the various legendary pokemon". The mysterious man said to them.

Serena looks at the mysterious man. "Are you sure that the stones are going to chose us"? Serena asks the mysterious man.

The mysterious man looks at Serena as the scene changes again to the aftermath of stopping Dr. Yung and Arnold. "The stones will never chosen you if you don't have a pure heart and friends with the hero". The mysterious man said to Serena.

Bonnie looks at the mysterious man. "Are you some sort of special person"? Bonnie asks the mysterious man.

The mysterious man looks at Bonnie as the scene changes to a white space as a group of legendary pokemon are right in front of them. They are holding the stones in their claws. "Yes I am a special person" the mysterious man said to Bonnie.

The mysterious man walk towards Misty as Suicune and Ho-Oh went towards her. "Misty, you are the one closest to the chosen hero. You have his heart in your hands as he does have yours. You are chosen to carry the Stone of Aura". The mysterious man said to Misty. Ho-Oh drops the light blue heart shaped stone in Misty's hands. It glows a blight light blue color in her hands.

The mysterious man went towards Brock as Mew went with him. "Brock, you are the most dependable and reliable person that the chosen hero has ever known. You are chosen to carry the Stone of Kanto". The mysterious man said to Brock as Mew uses Psychic to hand him the red odd shaped stone. The stone glows a bright red color in Brock's hands.

The mysterious man went to Tracey as Lugia went towards him. "Tracey, you have the courage to go for what you truly want, and yet you showed your courage when the incident on the islands got dire. You are chosen to carry the Stone of the Orange Islands". The mysterious man said to Tracey. Lugia hands Tracey an orange sun shaped stone via psychic in Tracey's hands. The stone glows a bright orange color in his hands.

The mysterious man went towards Max and Bonnie as Celebi and Entie went towards them. "They say that the youngest hold the greatest hope and faith. Although you two are the youngest, you even faced danger before you became pokemon trainers. You two are chosen to carry the Stone of Johto". The mysterious man said to Max and Bonnie. Celebi hands the yellow star shaped stone to Max and Bonnie via psychic. As the stone touches their hands, the stone shines a bright yellow color in their hands.

The mysterious man went to May as Latias went towards May. "May, like in the season of spring, it constantly changes from warm one day and cold the next day. You have changed from not liking pokemon to loving pokemon. You are chosen to carry the Stone of Hoenn". The mysterious man said to May. Latias hands her a green flower shaped stone via psychic. The stone shines a bright green color in May's hands.

The mysterious man went towards Dawn as Azelf went towards her. "Dawn, you are the light of the morning sun. You have proved time again that you are stronger than you look in a given situation. You always bounce back when something bad brings you down. You are chosen to carry the Stone of Sinnoh". The mysterious man said to Dawn. Azelf hands Dawn a blue odd shaped stone via psychic. As the stone is in Dawn's hands, the stone shines a bright blue color in her hands.

The mysterious man went towards Cilan and Iris as Zekrom and Meloetta went towards them. "Cilan and Iris, you two are different as you both balance each other out and yet you both have pure heart to help your friends. You two are chosen to carry the stone of Unova". The mysterious man said to them. Meloetta hands them a purple yin and yang shaped stone. As the stone is in their hands, the stone shines a bright purple color in their hands.

The mysterious man finally went to Clemont and Serena as Dianice and Xernas went towards them. "Like the holders of the Stone of Unova, you two are different. However you two are not as opposites. You both have courage to go for what you want, and others in your life supports you in that decision. You two are chosen to carry the Stone of Kalos". The mysterious man said to them as Diancie hands them the stone to Clemont and Serena. A pink odd shaped stone lands in their hands. As the stone touches, the stone shines a bright pink color.

The mysterious man looks at them as a song is being played. "When the Song of the Stones is payed, the chosen are called upon. As the evil strikes, the chosen hero will be under control by the obsessed one. Alone the chosen hero will fall and the world will be doomed by the obsessed one . As loved one of the chosen hero battles him, an unknown sacfrice will be made to save them. Once that happens the Stone of Miracles will regain its light. The other stones will combine to release the darkness from the chosen hero. Once the chosen hero is reawaken he and the other holders of the stones will be together to destroy the evil once more". The mysterious man said to them.

The group has more questions about the prophecy as the mysterious man begins to disappear. "Wait who is the one that battles him"? Misty asks the mysterious man. The mysterious man looks at Misty. "One you wake up, the stones will be with each of you. There is not much time. Please rescue my". The mysterious man said to them as he disappears completely.

Dream Sequence Ends

The group wake up in their suite with cold sweat on their foreheads. "That was some dream". Brock said to them. They notice the stones on the side table. "Maybe that dream told us something even more". Cilan said to them. "Yeah plus these stones has different shapes and colors". May said to them.

Clemont looks at the pink odd shaped stone. "You know Arnold told us about the Stone of Kalos, and it's location some where close to Snowbelle City. Now Serena and I have the stone and given to us in a dream". Clemont said to them.

Brock looks at Clemont. "Arnold must have lied to you guys to gain your trust, Clemont". Brock said to Clemont. Clemont looks at Brock. "Yeah, I should have seen through that. When Arnold first approached us and told about it, Ash didn't seem to buy it. Arnold won him over anyways". Clemont said to Brock.

Brock looks at Clemont. "There is no way of knowing about Arnold's plan, Clemont. Plus Ash's instincts must picked up on Arnold's behavior. It's not your fault". Brock said to Clemont.

Clemont nods to Brock. "Thanks Brock, I hope we can get to Ash in time". Clemont said to Brock. Brock nods to Clemont. "Your welcome, perhaps we can ask someone about these stones". Brock said to Clemont.

Tracey looks at Brock. "Yeah but who would be up at this early hour"? Tracey asks Brock. Brock looks at Tracey. "You would never know". Brock said to Tracey.

The group nods to Brock as they grab their respective stones as they head out from their suite to find either Lance or Brandon.

Delia is still up as she looks up at the early morning night sky. She sighs to herself as she is worried about Ash. 'First Daniel and now this, I want to stop Arnold so much'. Delia thought to herself. Meyer sees Delia as he went to her. "I take it you can't sleep". Meyer said to Delia.

Delia looks at Meyer. "No, Lance told me that Ash made an escape attempt, but he got caught along with a butler named Gabriel. Ash tried to escape from that place on his own, and yet he got recaptured by the same people that brought him there". Delia said to Meyer.

Meyer looks at Delia. "We will get him and the professors out, Delia. You got to know that". Meyer said to Delia. Delia looks at Meyer. "I know but that butler Gabriel. I do not know a person by that name, so why would a stranger help Ash"? Delia asks Meyer. Meyer looks at Delia. "I do not know Delia. Perhaps the butler is a prisoner as well, and he wanted to help Ash". Meyer said to Delia.

Delia nods to Meyer. "Maybe", Delia said to Meyer. Meyer nods to Delia. "You need to sleep, Delia. Once we get to the island, we will be attacking that forsaken castle". Meyer said to Delia. Delia nods to Meyer. "Ash needs you to be well rested". Meyer said to Delia. Delia looks at Meyer. "Aright, and thank you Meyer", Delia said to Meyer.

Meyer looks at Delia. "Your welcome Delia, we are a part of the Parent Brigade". Meyer said to Delia as they went to a different suite.

In the conference room, Lance and Brandon notice Misty and the others walk in the conference room. "It's a little too early to be awake". Lance said to Misty. Misty looks at Lance and Brandon. "I know but we got a weird dream, and we want to ask Brandon if he knows anything about these stones". Misty said to Lance as they show him the stones.

Brandon looks at the stones in their hands. "These stones are very special. I have done research in the legend that surrounds them. In ancient times, these stones were believe to connected to the legendary pokemon. Long ago, a war was happening around the world, and the evil humans wanted to control the legendary pokemon using these stones. However a group of people that didn't want to fight in the war and wanted to protect the legendary pokemon. One day, one person of the people from the group wanted to face the evil humans that caused the war to start. He faced the one evil human in a battle on his own. However that one person almost lost the battle and his life until a sacfrice was made by a mysterious stranger. Suddenly the stones begin to glow one by one healing that one person. Supposedly that one person had a stone with him that the evil human did not know he had with him. The evil human was destroyed, and the mysterious stranger disappeared. After the war was over the stones went up to the sky and disappeared. They say that the stones went to various places around the world until a time came along that the power of the stones were needed again". Brandon said to them.

Misty looks at Brandon. "So that one person that had a stone with him. Was that stone called the Stone of Miracles by any chance"? Misty asks Brandon. Brandon looks at Misty. "Yes, the Stone of Miracles is believed that the holder of that stone is the chosen hero". Brandon said to them. The group looks at Brandon as they nod to him. "Thanks", Misty said to Brandon.

Brandon nods to Misty and the others. "You all should get some more sleep. We will be there in a few hours". Brandon said to them. The group nods Brandon as they left the conference room. Lance looks at Brandon. "Brandon, do you think that legend is true? If it is this mission has gotten even more complex than need be". Lance said to Brandon.

Brandon looks at Lance. "The legend is true, Lance. Plus if Ash does have the Stone of Miracles, Misty will feel him because of the Stone of Aura. Plus the others will feel him as well". Brandon said to Lance. Lance nods to Brandon as they continue to talk.

Back at the castle, Ash is in the detention level cell with Gabriel. Gabriel is sore from his punishment. "Gabriel are you alright"? Ash asks Gabriel. Gabriel looks at Ash. "I am alright. This is nothing, Ash". Gabriel said to Ash.

Ash looks at Gabriel as they are in a bad spot. "How do we get out now"? Ash asks Gabriel. Gabriel looks at Ash. "I do not know Ash. I don't have a new plan in place". Gabriel said to Ash. Ash sighs to Gabriel. "I hope that those three does not come back for us". Ash said to Gabriel. Gabriel nods to Ash.

Gabriel looks at Ash as he nods to him. "I hope your are right, Ash". Gabriel said to Ash. As the two continue to talk, two grunts walk towards the cell. "We got company". Ash said to Gabriel. Gabriel looks at the grunts that unlocks the cell. "We got orders from Arnold to bring the kid to him". Grunt 1 said to Gabriel.

Gabriel glares at the grunts. "Get away from him", Gabriel said to the grunts. "The kid has to come with us". Grunt #2 said to Gabriel as the Grunt #1 grabs Ash. They leave the cell as lock the cell door on Gabriel.

The two grunts take Ash to Arnold. In a room, Arnold sees Ash being escorted by two grunts. "Oh good, put Ash in the chair and leave us alone". Arnold said to the grunts. The grunts nod to Arnold as they put Ash in a dentist like chair. Ash gets bounded as metal bars clamp his wrists and ankles. The grunts leaves the room.

Arnold looks at Ash. "You know Ash. I have been through a lot of trouble just to bring you here, and yet you dared to escape along with Gabriel. Plus you even let go those three bafoons of Team Rocket". Arnold said to Ash.

Ash looks at Arnold. "Even if I did that, they have turned over a new leaf. I am not going to tell you which way they went". Ash said to Arnold. Arnold looks at Ash as he pulls out a file on them. "You do know that they helped you out on more than one occasion, and you and I both know that you were the one that stopped various evil teams. It really wasn't those three idiots. It was you". Arnold said to Ash.

Ash glares at Arnold as he is curious on how he knows. "You know Ash. Lance talks about you all the time and how you saved the day so many times. It made me curious about you, and where you come from. I looked in Lance's personal files he has on you. You are Delia and Daniel's son. That raven colored hair and those brown eyes. I have been obsessed with you for a long time". Arnold said to Ash.

Ash struggles in the bounds. "What does my parents have to do with anything"? Ash asks Arnold. "I have deep feelings for your mother, but she chose Daniel instead. When I realized that you are her son, capturing you would make her suffer. If Delia married me, you would have been my son". Arnold said to Ash as he opens a machine.

Ash sees two grunts walking in the room. Arnold notice them. "You two put him in the cocoon machine". Arnold said to the grunts. The grunts remove Ash from the dentist chair. "This will be your punishment for trying to escape from this castle". Arnold said to Ash as the grunts puts him in the machine.

Ash looks up as he is clamped in. "This machine will make a chrysalis that will steal your strength for a short while. It will be for the best if you don't move". Arnold said to Ash as he puts an oxygen mask on his nose and mouth and a mask over Ash's eyes. "You will these". Arnold said to Ash as he closes the machine door on Ash. Arnold presses the button as the machine is working. Arnold looks back at the machine. "I will be back for you". Arnold said to Ash as he leaves the room.

Ash notices a strange liquid covering him. He is helpless as he is put in this situation. 'Misty', Ash thought to himself as the stone in his pocket is glowing.

Back on the Battle Pyramid, Misty is awake as she looks out at the early morning sunrise. All the sudden, Misty feels something in her head as she notices her stone glowing. 'Whats going on'? Misty asks herself as the scene suddenly changed to the room and she notices the machine in the room. As she looks closer in the machine, Misty notices a window in the machine.

Misty looks in the machine and notices Ash is in it. 'What has he done'? Misty asks Ash. Ash does not respond to Misty. As Misty touches the machine, her hand phases through it. 'Ok, you want me to see what you are seeing'. Misty said to herself. She notices that the machine has stopped.

Arnold walks back in the room as Misty went to hide. Misty notices Arnold opening the machine. "That was not so bad wasn't it". Arnold said to Ash as the chrysalis breaks. Arnold removes the oxygen mask and the eye mask from him.

Ash look exhausted as he tired from the machine. Two grunts walk back in the room. "Take him to his new cell on Level 6 Zone. He will not try to escape the castle again". Arnold said to Ash. Ash leaves the room by an escort by two grunts.

The scene returns to normal as Misty is in deep thought. "Did I really see him or was it a dream"? Misty asks herself as she wonders about her stone.

Back at the castle, Ash is in a new cell in the Level 6 Zone. "At least you know, Misty". Ash said to himself as he is light headed and tired from the machine.

End chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 11: Dr. Yung's Plan and A Twisted Plan

The grunt (Jackie) is walking on the Level 6 Zone hallway as he notices Ash in a cell. "Ash", Jackie said as he unlocks the cell door. Ash looks at Jackie as he removes his disguise. "Jackie what are you doing"? Ash said to Jackie. "Checking on you, I heard that you made an escape attempt". Jackie said to Ash.

Ash nods to Jackie as he tries to get up. "Yeah, I put a wrench in your plans". Ash said to Jackie. "That ok, plans can be adjusted, Ash. Plus you need to take it easy". Jackie said to Ash. Ash sits back down as he sighs to himself. "I do not know what I am going to do now". Ash said to Jackie.

Jackie looks at Ash. "You do know that Lance is coming right". Jackie said to Ash. Ash looks at Jackie. "Yeah", Ash said to Jackie. "Try to get some sleep". Jackie said to Ash. Ash nods to Jackie as he closes his eyes. Jackie puts his disguise back on as he leaves the cell.

That morning on the Battle Pyramid, everyone is up and getting ready for the mission. Everyone has some sort of camouflage outfit on as they are eating breakfast. Misty is quiet as Brock and the others notice it. "You ok Misty, you are kind of quiet on the day of the mission". Brock said to Misty. Misty looks at Brock. "Brock, we need to talk in private". Misty said to Brock. Brock nods to Misty as they left the room. "I wonder what that's about"? May asks them.

Misty and Brock went into their suite to talk. Brock looks at Misty. "Misty what's wrong"? Brock asks Misty. "Do you remember the time you, me, and Ash were in Alto Mare and the Team Rocket trouble we faced with Latios and Latias"? Misty asks Brock.

Brock looks at Misty. "Yeah sure did, what about it"? Brock asks Misty. "One of their special abilities is psych sharing, Latias sees what ever Latios sees. What am trying to say is that, I think I had that kind of experience". Misty said to Brock.

Brock looks at Misty with a skeptical look on his face. "What happened exactly"? Brock asks Misty. Misty looks at Brock. "Well a few hours ago, I felt something like someone is calling out to me. All the sudden the scene changed and I was in some room. It's like I am seeing what Ash is seeing, but I got more than that". Misty said to Brock.

Brock looks at Misty as he is puzzled by it. "How did that happen"? Brock asks Misty. Misty looks at Brock. "Well before the scene changed, I saw my stone glowing. Maybe there is something special about my stone that is connected about this". Misty said to Brock.

Brock looks at Misty with a nod. "Well, your stone is the Stone of Aura. Plus you are the closest person to Ash". Brock said to Misty. Misty nods to Brock. "Your right, plus I am getting a feeling that this will happen again once we get to the castle". Misty said to Brock. Brock nods to Misty as they head back to the dining area.

The group notices Delia with them. "Is everything ok, Misty"? Mrs. Ketchum asks Misty. Misty looks at Ash's mom. "I am fine, Mrs. Ketchum". Misty said to Delia as everyone eats breakfast. Little do they know that something will happen at the castle today.

Back at the castle

Dr. Yung is in his lab as he has everything ready. Arnold looks at Dr. Yung. "Everything is ready this time, Arnold". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. "Should I get the grunts to bring the professors and the special guest of honor". Arnold said to Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung looks at Arnold. "Yes have the grunts to bring the professor, but you should bring in Ash. After all we don't want Ash to make another escape attempt". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. Arnold looks at Dr. Yung. "Good point", Arnold said to Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung looks at Arnold. "Take extra precautions just in case". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. Arnold looks at Dr. Yung. "That's what I had in mind of doing". Arnold said to Dr. Yung as he spots the stretcher in the room as he nods to two grunts that walk in the lab room.

Arnold looks at the grunts. "I need you three to bring the professors to the viewing room while I bring the kid to the lab room". Arnold said to them. The grunts nod to Arnold as they went on assignment.

Down in the dungeon, the professors are getting restless. "I wonder what's taking so long". Professor Elm said to them. Professor Birch looks at Professor Elm. "Nothing good, this waiting is getting on my last nerve". Professor Birch. Professor Oak looks at them. "Yet this waiting is getting your guard down". Professor Oak said to them.

Professor Rowan looks at them as he hears footsteps coming down. "Everyone quiet, they are coming back". Professor Rowan said to them. The professors hear footsteps as the door opens. "There will not be any escape attempts today". Grunt #1 said to the professors. The other two grunts unlock their cells as the professors went out with the grunts to the viewing room.

Arnold walks towards the Level 6 Zone hallway as he comes towards Ash's cell. Ash looks at Arnold as Gabriel is with him. "I thought you were doing other things, Gabriel". Arnold said to Gabriel.

Gabriel glares at Arnold as he gets up. "I though you would sent the grunts for this". Gabriel said to Arnold. Arnold looks at Gabriel. "Actually, this a personal job. We are not going to have an escape attempt again, Gabriel". Arnold said to Gabriel as he grabs Ash from him.

Ash looks at Arnold as he notices a stretcher being brought by two of the grunts. "I am not taking any chances this time, Ash". Arnold said to Ash. The two grunts put Ash on the stretcher as he is strapped on it tight.

Gabriel watches as they wheel Ash away. He chases after them. "Stop", Gabriel said to them. However a couple of grunts hold Gabriel back. Arnold looks at them. "Put Gabriel back in the cell". Arnold said to them as they threw Gabriel in the cell.

Dr. Yung notices the two grunts coming in with the stretcher carrying Ash on it. "It has been a long time, Ash". Dr. Yung said to Ash. Ash glares at Dr. Yung. "I wish I couldn't say the same thing about you, Dr. Yung". Ash said to Dr. Yung. "Put him on to my machine". Dr. Yung said to the grunts. The grunts remove Ash from the stretcher and puts him on the machine as he is clamped down by the bars on his wrists and ankles as a wires are placed on his head.

In the viewing room, the professors hear Ash's voice. They are shocked to learn that Ash is really here. Then the curtain is pulled as the professors see Dr. Yung in the lab room with Ash on the machine. "What is the meaning of this, Dr. Yung"? Professor Oak asks Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung looks at Professor Oak. "I will fully explain my plan to you Oak. You see when my previous lab got destroyed by Ash and that Mirage Mew. I was lying low to survive. It occured to me that if pokemon were incomplete, then the trainers are incomplete as well. I then met my partner on this Arnold Mattews. We decided to rebuild my lab on this very island. It took a few years to rebuild my lab into the castle that it become. Once my castle and the machine that I once built was ready and operational, my plans for revenge can take place. It also occured to me that the professors around the globe had information about each trainer that started their journey. Plus my revenge plans is to create a complete mirage trainer. I kidnapped each one of you for your data on the trainers. Once I got all of you here, I had Arnold to kidnap Ash. After all, it wouldn't make sense if I returned to Kalos. Arnold deceived Ash and his friends, and he snatched Ash with only a minor interference from Lance. You will all hand over the pass word to the trainer data unless Ash will suffer on my machine. If memory serves me correctly Oak, this is what I did to Pikachu, and yet you were in a tough postion just like before". Dr. Yung said to the professors as he turned on the machine.

The machine is turn on as Ash starts to feel a small tingling sensation. Dr. Yung is looking into Ash's memories of the various trainers he has faced in the beginning of his journey. Ash glares at Dr. Yung. "You fiend, you will not get away with this. I will find a way to stop you just like before". Ash said to Dr. Yung. Little did he know that Jackie heard all of that and got it on tape.

Dr. Yung glares at Ash as he turns up the intensity a little bit on the machine. Ash is starting to be in little pain from the machine. "Where is that comeback now"? Dr. Yung asks Ash. Ash looks at Dr. Yung. "I am going to resist it as long as I can". Ash said to Dr. Yung.

In the viewing room, Professor Ivy and Professor Juniper shield their eyes from this. "That's enough Dr. Yung", Professor Sycamore said to Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung looks at Professor Sycamore. "No, I have been waiting for my revenge, and I will get it". Dr. Yung turns it to higher.

Dr. Yung looks at the screen as he gets a lot more. "You have been a busy boy and pokemon trainer Ash. Brandon, Paul, Tobias, Cynthia, Alder, Dianthia". Dr. Yung said to Ash. Ash is screaming in pain as the machine is taking a lot of him. 'Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena, I can not resist it any more'. Ash thought to himself as the stone in his pocket is glowing.

Back on the Pyramid, it is about two hours away from the island. Misty and the others are doing some last minute training. Their stones start to glow as they are feeling it. "My head", Bonnie said to them. "I am feeling it as well". Clemont said to them. "Me too", Cilan said to them. "Me three", Iris said to them. "Why is this happening"? Serena asking them as their scene changes.

The group is seeing what is going on in the lab room. "No way, I though he was long gone". Max said to them as he is referring to Dr. Yung. "I thought so too, and this is what he did to Pikachu the last time". May said to them. Tracey is silent as he watches it. Brock however has a furious look on his face as he watches his oldest friend being used like that. "That sick and twisted fiend". Brock said to them. Misty looks at them. "After all this time, I thought he was long gone and now he is doing this again to Ash". Misty said to them.

The scene returns to normal as they look at Misty. "Was this the same experience you had before"? Brock ask Misty. "Yes", Misty said to Brock. The group looks at Misty. "You mean, Misty had this before and we saw this now". Tracey said to Misty. "Yeah, it seems that when ever Ash thought about one of us, we are going to see what ever he sees". Misty said to them. "So it's kind of like psych sharing". May said to Misty. "Yeah", Misty said to them. Then the message ends as the scene returns to normal.

Back at the castle

In the viewing room, Professor Oak looks at the distraught professors. "Stop, we will hand over the pass words, just turn off that forsaken machine". Professor Oak cries out to Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung hears Professor Oak. "Just like before Oak, you see things my way". Dr, Yung said to Professor Oak as he turns off the machine.

Ash feels some relief as the machine is turned off. "Let the professors come in, once they tell me their pass word take them back to their cells in the dungeon". Dr. Yung said to the grunts.

As the professors walk out from the viewing room, they gave a password to Dr. Yung. Professor Oak looks at Ash is he removed from the machine back into the stretcher and bound again. "Ash I am sorry for doing this. I wanted to protect you". Professor Oak said to Ash. Ash looks at Professor Oak. "It's not your fault Professor. I do not hold it against you and the other professors". Ash said to Professor Oak.

As Ash is taken away by Arnold, Professor Oak is stunned by it. "Where is he taking Ash"? Professor Oak asks Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung looks at Professor Oak. "Oh yeah, Arnold has special plans for Ash which it's critical to our plans. Hand over your pass word", Dr. Yung said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak sighs to Dr. Yung as he gives him a password.

Arnold brings Ash back to another lab room. Ash has a grim look on his face as he looks at another machine. A grunt removes Ash from the stretcher and puts him on a table. He is clamped on again. Arnold looks at the grunt. "Leave us alone", Arnold said to the grunt as he leaves.

Ash looks at Arnold as he struggles on the machine. "You thought that Dr. Yung had special plans for you. You are naive, Ash. I have plans that you would not begin to imagine. The truth is I am more dangerous and evil than that Dr. Yung could ever be. My plan is at the very beginning stage. Capturing you was my assignment in Dr. Yung's plan, and yet it does benefit my plan beautifully. Plus you do not have a choice in this". Arnold said to Ash as he puts a black shaped device on Ash's forehead.

Ash looks at Arnold as he is getting nervous. "My friends and I will stop you and Dr. Yung regardless". Ash said to Arnold. Arnold looks at Ash. "You fool, you will stop them from getting you back. You belong to me and yet you don't know it". Arnold said to Ash as he turns on the machine.

Ash is nervous as he notices the machine working on him. "Resisting from my mind control device is pointless and futile, Ash. You belong to me and once you defeat your friends, you and me will dominate the world". Arnold said to Ash.

Ash screams as is being put under Arnold's mind control. Ash could not resist from it like Arnold said. His hair starts changing color to a dark red and raven. His eyes are also changes to a darker almost black. Ash passed out as the mind control is complete on him. Arnold has an evil grin on his face. "Welcome to the dark side, Ember". Arnold said to Ash (Ember).

Back on the Battle Pyramid, Misty and the others are eating lunch. Lance looks at everyone. "We will be landing on the island in thirty minutes. Once we land, everyone get in your teams". Lance said to them. Everyone nods to Lance.

Misty grabs her stone out from her pocket. She notices her stone is darker than it should be. "Guys bring out your stones". Misty said to them. Brock and the others pull out there stones. "It's darker than it should be. What's going on"? Brock asks Misty.

Misty looks at Brock. "I do not know, but I got bad feeling that something else happened that Ash couldn't thought about us. Plus I didn't felt anything from him". Misty said to them. They look at the stones as they get the same suspicions. 'Ash what happened'? Misty asks herself as she wonders what waits for them at the castle. As they talked, Lance gets a bad phone call from Jackie about the recent turn of events.

End chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 12: Invading New Island

The Battle Pyramid has landed on the island as everyone is getting in their teams. Dawn is with her team as Kenny walk towards her. "Dawn, I can not believe you are doing this mission". Kenny said to Dawn.

Dawn looks at Kenny as she rolls her eyes. "Yes I am doing this mission. Ash is my friend. You are not going to get in the way of that. Why do you think you are on Team 4 while I am on Team 2"? Dawn asks Kenny. Kenny rolls his eyes at Dawn. "Personally it's a mix up". Kenny said to Dawn.

Dawn glares at Kenny as she could not believe her ears. "Ash is my friend, and we travelled together throughout Sinnoh. If you even try getting in my way again, I will defeat you in the next contest that your contest spirt will be crushed". Dawn said to Kenny. Kenny looks at Dawn. "Dawn please just be careful ok". Kenny said to Dawn.

Dawn looks at Kenny as rolls her eyes at him. "What ever Kenny", Dawn said to Kenny. Paul looks at them as he walks over to them. "Dawn can handle herself out there". Paul said to Kenny. Kenny looks at Paul. "This does not concern you". Kenny said to Paul. "It does because of Dawn". Paul said to Kenny. Kenny walks away from them.

Drew looks at May. "May, just be careful out there and things can get crazy". Drew said to May. May nods to Drew. "As soon as this mess is behind us we can be rivals on the contest circuit". May said to Drew. Drew grins at May as gives her a red rose. "You bet May". Drew said to May as he walks away.

Kenny looks at Drew. "How do you do it being smooth like that with a girl you like"? Kenny asks Drew. Drew looks at Kenny. "It takes the smooth attitude, Kenny. Plus you said the right thing at the wrong time". Drew said to Kenny. Kenny sighs to Drew as he did that.

Lance looks at them. "Teams 1,2, and 3, let's move out". Lance said to them. The people in teams 1-3 leaves the Battle Pyramid as they head towards the castle.

Back at the castle

In the security room, Arnold notices the Battle pyramid on the other side of the island on the monitors. He has an evil and creepy look on his face as notices Delia. "My sweet Delia, I knew you would come back". Arnold said to himself as he alert the battling grunts. "Intruders heading towards the castle. I repeat intruders heading towards the castle". Arnold said to the battling grunts.

The battling grunts went into the security room as they see them on the monitors. They grab their pokeballs and heads out from the castle.

Back at the battle pyramid, Brandon notices people heading out from the castle heading towards the three teams. "Team 4 leader to Lance, Alder, and Steven, grunts are leaving the castle and heading towards you". Brandon said them. "Thanks we will keep an eye out for them and we will be ready for any thing that they throw at us". Steven said to Brandon. "Heard that loud and clear", Alder said to Brandon. "Right make sure your team is out and ready to battle when they get close to you". Lance said to Brandon. "Right over and out", Brandon said to Lance as call ends. Brandon looks at his team. "Team 4 head out and defend the Pyramid". Brandon said to the members of team 4.

As the three teams got half way to the castle, they notice a group of grunts letting out hoards of Golbats and Swoobats in the air. "Get out of our way, you don't want to mess with a furious mother". Delia said to them with an angry look on her face.

The grunts look at Delia as Johanna and Grace look at them with the same furious and angry look on their faces. "Oh really you three and what army"? The leader of the battling grunts said to them. Delia glares at them. "Us and this army", Delia said to them as they gather around Delia, Johanna, and Grace as they have their electric type Pokemon out.

"Emolga", Iris said to Emolga. "Pachurisu", Dawn said to her pokemon. "Use double discharge", they said to their Pokemon.

"Jolteon", Virgil said to Jolteon. "Sparky", Ritchie said to his Raichu. "Use double thunderbolt", Virgil and Richtie said to them.

"Electrivier", Gary said to his pokemon. "Electrivier", Paul said to his pokemon. "Use double thunder", Paul and Gary said to their pokemon.

The massive thunderbolts, discharges, and thunder attacks land on the Golbat and Swoobats. The grunts notice that all of them has swirls in their eyes. "Now Beautifly use string shot and chain it with psychic". May said to Beautifly. Beautifly uses a combo string shot and psychic to round up the grunts.

Lance grins at them. "Now let's move and split up", Lance said to them. They return their pokemon as they keep moving.

Back in the security room, Arnold frowns as they got passed the battling grunts so quickly. "Elite battlers report to all the entrances of the castle". Arnold said over the intercom. "Team A at the front entrance". The two male elite battlers said to Arnold. "Team B at the left side entrance". The two male elite battlers said to Arnold. "Team C at the back entrance". The two female elite battlers said to Arnold. "Team D at the right side entrance". The one male and one female elite battlers said to Arnold.

Arnold nods to himself. "Good", Arnold said to them as the communication ends. Arnold leaves the security room as he went to Ember (Ash). "Come with me my Ember (Ash)", Arnold said to Ember. Ember (Ash) looks at Arnold. "Yes master", Ember (Ash) said to Arnold with a deep monotoned voice. They leave the security room to a big battlefield room. "Soon it will be a matter of time before the real battle will begin". Arnold said to himself.

As the three teams got to the entrances, they notice that two battling elite grunts are blocking their way. "You are not getting passed us unless you win the battle", the six of the eight elite battling grunts said to them. The three teams look at them realizing getting in will be harder than they thought.

End chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 13: Storming the Castle Part 1

Team 1 is at the side entrance as they come across two males guarding the door. "Battle us or else", the male#1 said to them. "On a six on six tag battle", the second male said to them. Alder looks at Palmer. "What do you say partner"? Alder said to Palmer. Palmer smirks at Alder. "You got it". Palmer said to Alder.

Alder looks at the others on the team. "You all go ahead in. This will not take long". Alder said to them. The other parents nod to Alder as they sneak in the side entrance. Palmer and Alder grab a pokeball as they battled them.

The parents went in the castle. They look around as they notice the members in team 2 and team 3 in the castle. "Cynthia and Lucy stayed back to battle them". Lance said to Delia. "Drake and Steven are battling them as well". Virgil said to them. Lance nods to them. "Everyone lets split up to cover the castle faster". Lance said to them as he hands a radio to Delia, Norman, Misty, and Tyson. They nod to Lance as split up.

As the three teams split up, Delia notice something out the corner of her eye. Her curiosity gets the best of her as follows it. As Delia got closer to it, she sees a Lucario. "Are you Daniel's Lucario"? Delia asks Lucario. Lucario nods to Delia. Delia has a shocked look on her face. "Can you show where Ash is"? Delia asks Lucario.

Lucario looks at Delia as it shakes it's head. Delia sighs as her hopes were dashed. Lucario looks at Delia as it hands it's paw to her. Delia takes Lucario's paw. Lucario takes Delia to the tower of the castle.

Norman and the other parents look around. "Where is Delia"? Meyer asks them. "I do not know I thought she was with us". Grace said to them. "Should we go look for her"? Johanna asks them. Norman sighs to them. "Well she does have a radio to contact us if she gets lost. We should get moving". Norman said to them. They nod as they keep moving.

They see Gary and the other members in team 3 with the butler named Gabriel. Norman went to them. "Gary what is it"? Norman asks Gary. Gary looks at Norman. "He knows where the professor are". Gary said to Norman.

Norman looks at Gary as he glances at the butler. "How long have you been here"? Norman asks the butler. The butler looks at Norman. "My name is Gabriel, and I have been here for a long time. I do know my around the castle". Gabriel said to Norman.

Gary looks at Norman as he nods to him. "Take us to the professors", Norman said to Gabriel. Gabriel nods to Norman. "Follow me and you will need these keys to unlock the door, the cell doors, and the handcuffs". Grabriel said to Norman as he hands them the card keys.

Johanna looks at Gabriel. "How did you get these keys"? Johanna asks Gabriel. Gabriel looks at Johanna. "I grabbed them from a couple of slacker grunts that left them behind when they went out to deal with the intruder alarm". Gabriel said to Johanna. Johanna nods to Gabriel as he leads the way. Gabriel unlocks the door that leads down to the dungeon.

In the dungeon, the professors are still in their cell. Professor Juniper looks at Professor Oak. "Do you think your plan will work"? Professor Juniper asks Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at Professor Juniper. "He has not had his grunts bring me back yet". Professor Oak said to Professor Juniper.

Professor Ivy looks at Professor Oak. "What did you do, Professor Oak"? Professor Ivy asks Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at them. "I gave Dr. Yung a phony password to my data". Professor Oak said to Professor Ivy.

Professor Ivy looks at Professor Oak. "You what, do you know what Dr. Yung will do if he finds out? He might use Ash again like a Ratatta". Professor Ivy said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at Professor Ivy. "I doubt if Dr. Yung use Ash again". Professor Oak said to Professor Ivy.

The other professors look at Professor Oak. "What do you mean"? Professor Elm asks Professor Oak. Professor Oak looks at them. "When Ash was removed from that machine, Arnold had an evil and creepy look on his face. Arnold has an evil scheme of his own, and Ash is center of it". Professor Oak said to them.

Professor Sycamore looks at them. "I have a confession to make. I also gave Dr. Yung a phony password. Ever since Ash first came to Kalos and saved Lumious City from a rampaging Garchomp, I promised to myself that I will everything I can to protect Ash if he ever got in major trouble like this". Professor Sycamore said to them.

The other professors look at Professor Sycamore. "If you are confessing then I am confessing as well. "I also give Dr. Yung a phony password". Professor Birch said to them. The other professors look at Professor Birch. "I am loyal to Ash, and I won't turn my back on him". Professor Birch said to them. As they are about to continue talking, the professors hear massive footsteps coming down the stairs.

Professor Rowan looks at them. "We got company". Professor Rowan said to them. As the professors wait to see who is unlocking the door, they are nervous to see who it is. As the door opens, the professors sigh in relief to see Gary, the parents and a butler.

Professor Oak looks at Gary as he unlocks his cell. "Grandpa, I am glad to see you. You are ok, You are ok". Gary said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak has a smile on his face. "I am glad to see you, but how did you get here, how is Tracey and who is watching the lab"? Professor Oak asks Gary.

Gary looks at Professor Oak. "I got a ride, Tracey is also here with the others, and Lola,Caroline and Daisy is looking after the lab. We are here to get you out of here". Gary said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak smiles as he notices the others unlocking the handcuffs from the other professors. "Let's get out of here", Professor Oak said to them.

Norman gets on his radio. "Lance, Brandon, we found the professors. I repeat we found the professors". Norman said to them. Norman looks at Gabriel. "Gabriel can you get us the quickest way to escape"? Norman asks Gabriel. "The easiest way is that way, follow me". Gabriel said to them.

The professors and the two teams follow Gabriel as they went down a different hallway. As Gabriel opens the door, they are at a secret entrance. Norman notices the pyramid. "This Norman to Brandon". Norman said to Brandon.

Brandon notices his radio. "Go ahead", Brandon said to Norman. We got the professors out and sending them back to the Battle Pyrmid". Norman said to Brandon. "Very good, we wait for your arrival". Brandon said to Norman.

Norman nods to Brandon. "Ok, we will get the professors back to the Pyramid". Norman said to them. "I can get one of you to ride on my Rhyhorn back". Grace said to them. Alder and Palmer rejoins them. "We can be assistants as well". Palmer said to them.

Palmer has Professor Rowan on his Dragonite. Norman has Professor Birch on his Slaking. Grace had Professor Sycamore on her Rhyhorn. Alder has Professor Juniper ride on his Buffeolant to her surprise. Flint has Professor Oak on his Onix. Tyson has his Metagross take Professor Ivy and Professor Elm.

Professor Oak looks at Gabriel. "Excuse me, Gabriel would you like to escape from this place with us"? Professor Oak asks Gabriel. Gabriel looks at Professor Oak. "I can not. I have something of a greater importance to do here". Gabriel said to them as he left.

Professor Oak wonders about it as he looks at Gary. "Be careful Gary", Professor Oak said to Gary. Gary looks at Professor Oak. "I will, and it will be payback time". Gary said to them. All the sudden, they hear the alarm. Norman looks at them. "We better go before they catch us". Norman said to them as they leave the castle.

Meanwhile Dr. Yung is furious that 5 of the professors gave him a fake password. He went to find Arnold only to find that intruders came in and the professors escaped. Arnold looks at Dr. Yung. "Bring Ash back into my lab. The professors gave me phones passwords". Dr. Yung said to Arnold.

Arnold looks at Dr. Yung. "No can do, Ash is already in my mind control now. Plus your scheme to build an complete mirage trainer is going to fall apart just like before. It is only a matter of time before they have you surrounded". Arnold said to Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung glares at Arnold. "I thought we are partners on this". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. "Actually, we are not partners because I am more devious than your plans and I used you for all these years. If it was not for me, you would be behind bars still". Arnold said to Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung leaves the lab room as he made the complete trainer with only two of the passwords that was gain. Plus he still had a small group of complete Machamps. The complete Trainer is made as he, the complete trainer, and the group of Machamps leave the lab for a battlefield room.

As Gary and the rest of team 3 run, they walk in a battlefield room. "Something tells me that this room is not an exit". Richie said to them. Then the lights came on in the room. "You are right. It is not an exit". Dr. Yung said to them as the team is face to face with the complete trainer and a group of complete Machamps.

End chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 14: Storming the Castle Part 2

Lance and the others in team 2 are in the castle. As they went up the stairs, Lance notices a grunt standing in front of him. He removes his disguise to reveal his Pokemon Ranger uniform. "Jackie", May and Max said to Jackie.

Jackie looks at them. "May, Max, it is good see you. Let's save the introductions for later". Jackie said to them. The group nods to Jackie. "Do you know where Ash is"? Misty asks Jackie. Jackie looks at Misty. "Not before he was brought to Dr. Yung, I am afraid". Jackie said to them. The group sighs to Jackie. "I know you were hoping for better news, but I had my eye on him and know where Ash was doing and taken to while he was held captive here". Jackie said to them.

The group and Lance follows Jackie as they went to the first destination. As they went to the Level 4 Zone hallway, Serena gets a shiver as she looks around. "I can not imagine what Ash was put through while being here". Serena said to them.

Jackie looks at Serena. "It got worse a lot worse for Ash". Jackie said to them. They went to where Ash got caught in the escape attempt. "To think Ash almost made it out from this horrible place". Clemont said to them. Jackie sighs to them. "Ash always has that brave quality about him". Jackie said to them.

They went to the detention level hallway. Brock and Tracey felt sick that Ash was treated like this. Iris almost cried as Misty stands by her. Jackie could not say anything to them. As they went towards Dr. Yung's lab, the group hears Dr. Yung's furious tone. "They gave me phoney passwords. My dreams of revenge and creating the ultimate complete mirage trainer is slipping away from me. No matter I will use what I have and still create it anyways". Dr. Yung said to himself.

Pikachu remembers that same experience that Ash watched years back. Misty looks at Pikachu to comfort it. Lance and Jackie got the group to hide as Dr. Yung leaves the lab room.

As they quietly leave that area, they went to a different lab. Misty looks pale as she notices the machines in the room. "What happened in here"? Misty asks Jackie. Jackie looks at Misty. "Arnold used this lab room for himself. He put Ash in his mind control machine". Jackie said to them. The group is shocked and stunned by this. "So if Ash was put under mind control by Arnold then that means Ash may look completely different". Max said to them. Jackie nods to them.

Meanwhile, Delia walks around in the castle as she notices Lance and the others. "Delia where did you run off too"? Lance asks Delia. Delia looks at them. "I saw something and followed it. It turns out to be a pokemon that belonged to someone I cared about". Delia said to them. Lance sighs as they found Delia.

Lance notices his radio going off as the alarms are going off. "Sounds like they got the professors out". Jackie said to them. Lance talks to Brandon. "The professors has gotten to the pyramid". Lance said to them. The group sigh in relief. "Now all we got to do is get Ash and defeat Arnold and Dr. Yung". Bonnie said to them. They nod to Bonnie.

As Team 2 head down a hallway, they notice a cracked door being open. They went in the dark room. "Any idea what this room is"? Misty asks them. "Allow me to enlighten you", a male voice said to them as the lights of the room is turned on. The team is stunned to see that they are in a battlefield room. "Hello Delia, it's good to see your beautiful face". Arnold said to Delia.

Delia glares at Arnold as she and Pikachu are getting angry. "You sick and twisted man, what have you done"? Delia asks Arnold. Arnold looks at Delia. "I have done more things that not even you or Ash even know". Arnold said to Delia.

Lance looks at Arnold. "Let's finish this what we have started Arnold". Lance said to Arnold as he grabs his pokeball. Arnold looks at Lance as he laughs at them. "Lance you naive fool. You and I are not going to battle on this stage. Believe me that battle will come some day". Arnold said to them as he presses a button as he reveals a scoreboard and everyone in the team except Delia and Pikachu to the battle stands. They are bound to the bleachers in the stands.

Arnold looks at them. "This battle will be one for the ages as it will be about as unfair and bad as it comes". Arnold said to them as Delia notices the field is not completly light up yet. "I will not battle you or anyone that you have in mind for me". Delia said to Arnold.

Arnold looks at Delia. "You don't have a choice my sweet Delia. If you don't, you automatically lose and the world will be easier to conquer". Arnold said to Delia. Delia grits her teeth as she has six pokemon and Pikachu with her. "Ok I accept the battle". Delia said to Arnold.

Arnold nods as Delia to her side of the battlefield. "This will be a full battle. Each trainer will be using six pokemon, and only Delia is allowed to substitute pokemon". Arnold said to them.

Lance looks at Arnold. "A full battle, are you insane". Lance said to Arnold. Arnold looks at Lance. "This is my battle rules Lance. Plus Delia and you guys need to be introduced to her opponent". Arnold said to them.

As the lights to the other half of the field is turned on, the group is stunned to see a young man wearing an different outfit. He looks at Delia. "Battle me", Ember (Ash) said to them in a deep monotone voice. Ember (Ash) has a dark red and black body suit with black boots. He has a belt with six pokeballs on it.

In the other battle room, Gary and the others notice the screen turn on. They even Paul has a stunned look on their faces. "That can't be Ashy Boy", Gary said to them.

Dr. Yung looks at them. "It is. Arnold put Ash under his mind control and his mother will be battling him". Dr. Yung said to them. The rivals are stunned to learn what Arnold has done. Paul looks at Gary. "How much battle training Ash's mom has done"? Paul asks Gary. "Not very much, and she has five of Ash's pokemon plus including Pikachu. I only hope that she will defeat Ash". Gary said to Paul. Paul looks at Gary. "I hope your right". Paul said to Gary.

Back at the pyramid, the professors are getting food in them. One of the people in the team 4 is messing with the video feed. "Guys, you better see this". He said to them. Everyone sees that it is on the battle field room where team 2 is and Delia is facing a mind controlled Ash. "Delia", the parents said as everyone is in shock.

End Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 15: Delia's Fight Part 1

Everyone is shocked to see the person that Delia Ketchum is battling is Ash. They see his dark red and raven colored hair. His lifeless dark brown eyes looks at them. Delia looks at Ash. "Ash, can you here me"? Delia asks Ash. The dark trainer looks at Delia. "I do not know you, battle me". Ember (Ash) said to them.

This shocks Pikachu, Delia, Lance, and his friends. Delia glares at Arnold. "You twisted fiend, what have you done to my son"? Delia asks Arnold. Arnold looks at Delia. "My precious Delia, I placed him in my mind control device. Plus his name is Ember now. On top of it, if you married me instead of Daniel, he would have ". Arnold said to Delia.

Delia glares at Arnold. "You could never accept that my heart belongs with Daniel, Arnold. I will defeat any kind of hold that you have over him". Delia said to Arnold. Arnold has a creepy look on his face. "You should face your opponent now". Arnold said to Delia as he presses a button for the robotic referee. Pikachu looks at Delia as it has a determined look on its face. 'Save me for last, if anyone can get through to him, it is me'. Pikachu said to Delia. Delia nods to Pikachu. "Thanks Pikachu, I do need you for this battle". Delia said to Pikachu.

Delia looks at Ash as Pikachu is with her. The robotic referee looks at them. "This is a full battle between Delia and Ember will now begin. Each trainer will six pokemon. Only Delia is allowed to substitute pokemon. The battle will end when all six pokemon is unable to continue. Now begin". The robotic referee said to them.

Ember(Ash) grabs a pokeball. "Go", Ember (Ash) said as he lets out an Onix to the field. Delia sees the rock type pokemon on the field. 'Ok a rock type, I know just the pokemon to use'. Delia thought to herself. "Buziel I chose you". Delia said as she lets out Buziel to the field.

Buziel is shocked to see Ash on the other side of the field under mind control. Pikachu reminds it that it is Ash, but he is not his true self. Plus Delia needs to defeat him to bring him back. Buizel nods to Pikachu.

On the bench, the group is shocked to see this. "This is wrong on a lot of levels". May said to them. "That's an understatement", Serena said to them. Brock notices something else about this. "Something is off, Ash does not own an Onix". Brock said to them. The group notices the Onix. "Your right Ash does own a Boulder, but not an Onix". Iris said to them.

Lance looks at the Onix as he gets a bad feeling. "That Onix actually belongs to Arnold. Arnold must have given him his pokemon to use in this battle". Lance said to them. The group is stunned about it. "Arnold must have his pokemon to listen to Ash's command since he is under Arnold's mind control". Clemont said to them.

"We will have the first move, Onix use rock throw attack". Ember (Ash) said to Onix. Onix throws rocks at Buziel. Delia notices the rock heading toward Buziel. "Dodge it with Aqua Jet". Delia said to Buziel. Buizel takes off dodging the rock throw and lands the Aqua jet on Onix.

Onix is not as fazed by the water type move. Tracey sees this as he looks at Lance. "Should Onix get more damage than that"? Tracey asks Lance. Lance looks at them. "Yes however these are Arnold's pokemon that Ash is using, and Arnold is a tough trainer. At the Pokemon G-Men agency, all members has to be a tough trainer". Lance said to them.

Misty looks at Lance. "Delia is in a tough battle from the beginning". Misty said to Lance. The group nod to Misty.

Ember (Ash) looks at Onix. "Use Dragon Breath", Ember (Ash) said to Onix. Delia notice the yellowish energy coming towards Buziel. "Buziel dodge it and use water pulse". Delia said to Buziel. Buizel send a powerful water pulse at Onix as it dodges the dragon breath attack.

Onix gets hit by the water pulse attack as it gets confused. Ember (Ash) is not fazed by Arnold is. Delia smiles about it. "Use rapid fire iron tail", Ember (Ash) said to Onix. Onix's tail is glowing but due it's confusion it hits itself.

The group is happy about it as Onix is getting pummeled by its iron tail. "Now is your chance Mrs. Ketchum", Misty said to Delia. Delia nods to Misty. "Now Buizel use ice punch". Delia said to Buziel. Buziel's fist clench as an ice blue glow covers it. Onix gets hit by Buziel's ice punch. Onix falls to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The robotic referee looks at Onix. "Onix is unable to battle the winner is Buizel". The robotic referee said to them. Ember (Ash) returns Onix to its pokeball without displaying emotion. He grabs another pokeball from the belt. "Go", Ember (Ash) said as he lets out Aridos to the field.

The group looks at the next choice. "That is one massive pokemon", May said to them. "More like creepy", Misty said as she is freaked out about it. "That's the pokemon that pushed me into the river with its psychic". Bonnie said to them.

"Buziel vs Aridos begin", the referee said to them. "Aridos poison sting", Ember (Ash) said to Aridos. "Buziel use water gun attack". Delia said to Buziel. Buziel's water gun cuts through the poison sting landing on Aridos.

Ember (Ash) looks at Buizel. "Aridos use toxic", ember (Ash) said to Aridos. Aridos fires a toxic attack on Buizel. "Buziel dodge it quick". Delia said to Buziel. Unfortunately Buziel gets hit by the toxic attack and now it's poisoned.

Delia is taken back by this as Buizel has a status condition. "Buizel can go on"? Delia asks Buizel. Buziel nods to Delia. "Buziel use rapid fire sonic boom". Delia said to Buziel. Buziel sends a rapid fire sonic boom attack as it lands on Aridos. Aridos is pushed back far enough that it has swirls in its eyes.

"Aridos is unable to battle the winner is Buizel". The robotic referee said to them. Again like from before Ember (Ash) returned Aridos without any emotion at all.

Back at the Battle Frontier, everyone is getting excited about Delia's early lead in the battle. "She is getting an early lead. Perhaps battling is in her blood after all", Drew said to them. Professor Oak looks at them. "Maybe so, but I got a bad feeling that this battle will get more intense from here". Professor Oak said to them. Everyone is curious on what Professor Oak means.

Back at the battle, Buziel is still out. "Go", Ember (Ash), said as he lets out a Vileplume to the field. Buziel is getting tired from the first two battles.

"Now Delia has to deal with the type disadvantage", Cilan said to them. "Not only that Buizel is posioned because of the toxic". Dawn said to them.

"Buziel vs Vileplume begin", the robotic referee said to them. "Use hyper beam", Ember (Ash) said to Vileplume. Vileplume sends a massive hyper beam at Buziel. Buziel is sent flying towards a wall as it has swirls in its eyes. "Buziel is unable to battle the winner is Vileplume", the robotic referee said to them.

The group saddens as Buziel is already taken out from the battle. "Here Mrs. Ketchum was getting an early lead". Max said to them. "Return Buziel, you were great", Delia said to Buziel as she returns it to its pokeball. As Ember (Ash) notice it, he feels something but quickly dismissed it.

Brock looks at Misty as she sighs. "I know that somewhere deep down is the real Ash, but how do we find it"? Misty asks Brock. "I do not know, but this is not the first time Ash went possessed. Yet he is under mind control by Arnold". Brock said to Misty. Misty nods to Brock. 'Ash, can you please here me'? Misty thought to herself.

In Ash's mind

Ash is coming around as his mind is distortion and bleak. "Ow my head", Ash said to himself. All the sudden, Ash hears a female voice. "Ash can you here me"? The female voice said to Ash but it is faint. Ash is confused by it as he is alone.

Back at the battle

Delia sends out her Mr. Mine to the battle against Vileplume. "Vile plume use acid". Ember (Ash) said to Vileplume. Vileplume fires acid at Mr. Mime. "Mimey use barrier". Delia said to Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime puts up a barrier. The barrier blocks the acid attack. "Vileplume hyper beam again", Ember (Ash) said to Vileplume. Vileplume fires it's hyperbeam at Mr. Mime.

Delia is ready for it this time. "I do not think so. Mimey use protect". Delia said to Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime puts up a special veil from the hyperbeam. Arnold grits his teeth as Delia is on a roll. Plus Vileplume has to recharge from its hyper beam. "Finish it off with Psychic". Delia said to Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime sends a powerful psychic attack at Vileplume.

Vileplume had swirls in its eyes because of the super effective psychic attack. "Vileplume is unable to battle the winner is Mr. Mime". The robotic referee said to them. Like before Ember (Ash) did not show emotion as he returned Vileplume to its pokeball.

The robotic referee looks at them. "Since Ember has lost three pokemon , we will be taking a few minute break". The robotic referee said to them. Delia sighs as she returns Mr. Mime.

The group looks at Delia. "That's awesome battling out there". Max said to them. "Yeah but what worries me is the other three pokemon he has". Delia said to them. Clemont has a bad feeling about a couple of them. "This battle is far from over". Arnold said to himself.

Little did they know that Gabriel is watching the battle from a viewing room. As he notices Delia and the mind controlled Ash, Gabriel is starting to remember. "I know what it needs to be done now". Gabriel said to himself as he grabs the gold and silver stone that was in Ash's possession.

As the battle is getting back on, Delia lets out her Mr. Mime again as Ember sends out Drapion. "The full battle will now resume. Mr. Mime vs Drapion begin", the robotic referee said to them as the battle begin again.

End chapter


	17. Chapter 17

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 16: Ash's Fight Part 2

The battle is beginning again in the battle room. Drapion and Mr. Mime are battling it out as Delia is battlin really hard. Both pokemon are getting tired. "Mimey finish this off with a full power focus blast". Delia said to Mr. Mime. "Use dark pulse", Ember (Ash) said to Drapion.

As Mr. Mime and Drapion fired their attacks, it meets head on as they exploded. As the smoke clears, both Mr. Mime and Drapion has swirls in its eyes. "Both Drapion and Mr. Mime are unable to battle". The robotic referee said to them.

Ember (Ash) returns Drapion to its pokeball. "Now that Ash has two pokemon left, Delia might win this". Max said to them. Lance looks at Max. "I do not know Max. Plus Arnold also has Machamp and Dragonite to deal with and both of them are very tough and powerful pokemon". Lance said to Max.

Max looks at Lance as he sighs. "I know it's just I want Ash to fight back". Max said to Lance. Lance nods to Max as he understands.

Brock had a solemn look on his face. 'Come on big guy, I know you are somewhere deep down. I don't blame you for being under mind control. The guy I am seeing battling Mrs. Ketchum is not you. Please you got to fight it'. Brock thought to himself. The others look at Brock. "Brock what are you doing"? Misty asks Brock. "Thinking and having thoughts about Ash. Think about it if Ash thought about us and we felt it, there is a chance that somewhere deep down, the real Ash will feel it too". Brock said to them.

Misty looks at them as the others nod in agreement. "That might be crazy enough to work". Misty said to Brock. They start having strong thoughs about Ash. Little did they know that their stones starts to glow a little bit.

In Ash's mind scape, Ash is walking to find anyone as he is all alone. "Hello is there anyone can here me? I do not know if I can fight this alone". Ash said to himself as he is in dispare.

All the sudden, Misty appears to Ash. "Ash you are not alone. Remember the time you were bringing the treasures from Fire, Lighting, and Ice islands, you were not alone in it because I was there with you. I am here Ash". Misty said to Ash.

Then Brock appears to Ash. "Hey Big guy, you really have all of us worried. Anyways remember the time that you battled Jessie to get the earth badge. Plus they rigged everything that you would feel the pain from the pokemon. You were not alone then and you are not alone now". Brock said to Ash.

Then Tracey appears to Ash. "Ash you are the bravest person I have ever known, plus you always have a lot of courage to face anything. Remember the time we faced the mind controlled pokemon in the Orange Islands. You have the courage and the bravery to snap Pikachu and the other pokemon out of it". Tracey said to Ash.

Then May appeared to Ash. "Ash, there were a lot of times I can tell you that were not alone in rescuing pokemon from Team Rocket. Plus do you remember the time we were stuck together in the sea temple. You made sure that Manaphy and I got out safely. You are a fighter Ash". May said to Ash.

Then Max appears to Ash. "Ash, like May said, there are countless amount of times you rescued pokemon from Team Rocket. Plus we have been there with you. Remember the time you worked really hard to help Pikachu getting its memories back. You did not give up on Pikachu, and we will not give up on you". Max said to Ash.

Then Dawn appears to Ash. "When dark tries to consume you, the light will try to go in to you. We came together in the time of crisis. Now we are still here trying to get the real you". Dawn said to Ash.

Then Iris appears to Ash. "Ash Ketchum, you are such a kid, but then again you are the bravest person we all know. That person battling your mom out there is not really you. You would not be battling your mother not like this". Iris said to Ash.

Then Cilan appears to Ash. "Ever since we learned that you got kidnapped, this whole thing has been distasteful like a bad recipe. You are the one that is a bold and spicy fighter. If anyone can fight this, it's you". Cilan said to Ash.

Then Bonnie and Clemont appears to Ash. "Ash, you showed me what true courage looks like. Plus ever since we met, we were there getting out of situations with you". Clemont said to Ash. Bonnie looks at Ash. "You can fight back against that big meanie Arnold". Bonnie said to Ash.

Then lastly Serena appears to Ash. "Everyone is here Ash, you know what to do to fight back from Arnold's control. All you have to do is have the courage and faith in us and your self". Serena said to Ash.

Ash looks at them. "They are right Ash", the mysterious man said to them. The group looks at the mysterious man. Ash knows who he is. "Gabriel", Ash said to Gabriel. The group looks at the mysterious man named Gabriel. "You appeared to us in the dream". Misty said to Gabriel.

Gabriel looks at them. "Yes, the truth is I am more than a butler, and my time in my human form is running out. You see years ago, I am known as another man named Daniel before I had my accident. I was in a deep coma for two years. Then Acrues came to me with the stones and offered me to live again in becoming the Guardian of the Stones. The price was giving up all my memories from my previous life as Daniel. I ultimately agreed. When I work up, the doctors and the nurses said that my waking up was a true miracle. The nurse that cared for me gave me a new name as Gabriel. I left that hospital and traveled a bit until one day I ended up on this island. The castle was almost finished being built at the time. As I looked around this place, I realized that this place is anything but a nice paradise. That's when Arnold and Dr. Yung captured me. They forced me to become a butler. When I refused, Arnold experimented on me and that's why I look like an old man. When I first met you Ash, I knew you look so familiar to me. Delia has to defeat you in order what I must do. You will also need this". Gabriel said to Ash as he hands him a gold and silver stone. It has a golden heart shape with silver angel like wings with a halo on it. "It's called the Stone of Miracles". Gabriel said to Ash and the others.

They are confused by this as they disappears except Ash. Ash looks at the stone as he knows what to do now.

Back at the battle, Delia and Ember (Ash) are down to their last pokemon. Delia has Pikachu out and Ember (Ash) has Dragonite on the field. "Dragonite use dragon claw". Ember (Ash) said to Dragonite. Delia looks at Ember (Ash). "Pikachu dodge then use iron tail". Delia said to Pikachu.

Pikachu dodges Dragonite's dragon claw as it uses a powerful iron tail. The iron tail lands successfully as Dragonite not knowing that it went back towards Ember (Ash) as it's tail hits him.

Everyone is stunned by this including Arnold as he glares at Pikachu. "How dare you that pesky rodent". Arnold said to them as he turns to Ember (Ash). "Ember destroy that electric rat, now". Arnold said to Ember (Ash).

Ember (Ash) gets up as he is fighting the mind control device. Black sparks are admitting out from the mind control device. "Pikachu use a full power thunder bolt and electro ball on me and hurry". Ember (Ash) said to Pikachu.

Pikachu hears Ash's real voice as it does the attack. Arnold is taken back by it. "No this can't be possible. It can not happen like this". Arnold said to them. As the black energy from Ash comes out, Pikachu's electric attack is launched. The group and everyone who is watching the battle is in shock.

All the sudden, Gabriel and Lucario burst in the room. "No", Gabriel said as he and Lucario got in the way from the attacks. Lucario uses a powerful protect on Pikachu. Gabriel takes the dark energy with his aura to protect Delia. Ember (Ash) takes the combined Electro Ball and thunderbolt. As a result, the mind control device gets destroyed. There is black smoke as it covers the entire field.

Back at the Pryamid, everyone notice that the screen went static. Everyone is in commotion as they wonder who won the battle. 'Please Ash, please come back'. Professor Oak thought to himself.

As the black smoke is clearing, Delia and Pikachu are standing while Dragonite has swirls in its eyes. Gabriel, Lucario, and Ash is out cold. "Dragonite is unable to battle the winner is Pikachu". The robotic referee said to them. Arnold is furious as he is going mad. "No this can not be". Arnold said to them.

Lance looks at Arnold. "It's over Arnold". Lance said to Arnold. Arnold looks at Lance. "This is far from over Lance. I have everything I need. I will return one day, and when it happens I will be more powerful than ever". Arnold said to them as he leaves the castle.

Delia notices Gabriel laying on the ground as she runs to him. "Daniel is that you"? Delia asks the man. Daniel looks at Delia as he opens his eyes to her. "Yes it's me Delia". Daniel said to Delia.

Delia looks at Daniel. "Where have you been all this time"? Delia asks Daniel. Daniel looks at Delia. "I have doing a special duty, Delia. Ash is meant to stay on Earth, Delia. You have raised him well in my absence". Daniel said to Delia.

Delia notices Daniel and Lucario starting to disappear. "Daniel, I have missed you so much". Delia said to Daniel. Daniel looks a Delia. "Delia, listen to me. I want you to be happy. Plus life can give you great surprises for the future. I will always be with you in your heart and soul". Daniel said to Delia as he and Lucario disappears.

Ash's mind

Ash notice that his mind is not bleak and desolate from before. It is white and peaceful. A spirit of Daniel comes towards him. "Hello Ash", the spirit of Daniel said to Ash.

Ash looks at the man as he is in spirt form. "What did you do"? Ash asks the spirit of Daniel. The spirit of Daniel looks at Ash. "I had to make the ultimate sacfrice to save you and Delia. The darkness that was controlling you is a part of that man's evil desires. It is almost time to wake up". The Spirit of Daniel said to Ash.

Ash looks at the Spirit of Daniel. "Will I ever get to see you again"? Ash asks the Spirit of Daniel. "I will always be here in your heart and mind, Ash. What happened here will never be your fault. You understand that. There is something I want you to have". The spirit of Daniel said to Ash as he pulls out a white odd shaped stone. "Is that another stone"? Ash asks the spirit of Daniel.

The spirit of Daniel nods to Ash. "This is the Stone of the Angels. If you ever need me, I will be there". The spirit of Daniel said to Ash. Ash nods to Daniel as he gets another stone. Ash notices the Spirit of Daniel disappearing. "Daniel wait", Ash said to Daniel. The Spirit of Daniel looks at Ash. "You are needed still on Earth, and your friends are coming". The spirit of Daniel said to Ash as he disappears completely.

End Mind Scape

The group went towards Ash as he is holding the Stone of Miracles. Misty looks at her stone. "Guys I think its time to combine the power from our stones". Misty said to them. They nod to Misty as they grab their stones out. "You start us out Misty". Brock said to Misty.

Misty looks at them as she nods. "Stone of Aura", Misty said to the stone. A light blue light hits Ash. Brock holds out his stone. "Stone of Kanto", Brock said to the stone. A bright red light hits Ash. Tracey hold out his stone. "Stone of the Orange Islands". Tracey said to the stone. A bright orange light hits Ash. Max and Bonnie nod each other as they hold their stone. "Stone of Johto". Bonnie and Max said to the stone. A bright yellow light hits Ash. May holds her stone. "My turn now, Stone of Hoenn". May said to her stone. A bright green light hits Ash. Dawn holds her stone. "Stone of Sinnoh", Dawn said to her stone. A bright blue light hits Ash. Cilan and Iris nod to each other. "For Ash", Iris said to Cilan. Cilan nods to Iris. "Stone of Unova", Cilan and Iris said together. A bright purple light hits Ash. Clemont and Serena nod to each other. "Stone of Kalos", they said together. A bright pink light hits Ash.

The Stone of Miracles is shinig brightly as the lights from the other stones hits Ash. Ash opens his eyes as a bright light is shining in the sky. Delia, Lance, Jackie, and Pikachu sees this. As the light starts to fade, Ash is standing up as he is glowing a bright gold and silver around him. The others are also glowing in the color of their stones as well.

Back at the Pyramid, everyone is wondering what is happening at the castle. "What is going on over there"? Kenny asks them. Professor Oak looks at them. "I am going over there to see". Professor Oak said to them everyone nods in agreement.

Brandon looks at them. "Alright everyone let's go". Brandon said to them. Everyone in the pyramid agrees as they left for the castle.

Back in the battle field room, Ash and all his traveling companions has a special glow in them. Ash looks at them. "There is one thing left to do now". Ash said to them. Misty looks at Ash. "What's that Ash"? Misty asks Ash. "Defeating Dr. Yung, Gary and the others need us". Ash said them. They nod to Ash as they leave the room.

Pikachu hopes on to Ash's shoulder as they leave the room. Delia has a confused look on her face. "Lance why do they have that glow about them"? Delia asks Lance. "I am not sure, Delia". Lance said to Delia as they left the room.

In the other battling room, Gary and the others in team 3 along with Drake, Steven, Lucy, and Cynthia are dealing with the other two elite battlers and the complete pokemon and the complete trainer. "With those elite trainers out of the way, there is no way we can defeat those complete pokemon and the complete trainer". Gary said to them. "What are we going to do"? Rafe asks them.

Dr. Yung looks at them. "That's right just give up". Dr. Yung said to them. All the sudden, the door opens as a bright light fills the room. "You won't win, Dr. Yung. We won't let you". Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena said to Dr. Yung as they are ready to fight.

End chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 17: Dr. Yung's Last Stand

Gary and the others are surprised to see the new comers walking in. Dawn went over to Paul as she defends him. Brock went over to Lucy as he defends her. "I am going to fine everyone unless someone tells me what's with that special glow". Barry said to Gary.

Dr. Yung looks at the group of new arrivals. "That's impossible", Dr. Yung said to Ash. Ash looks at Dr. Yung. "You should know by now that the word impossible is not in my dictionary or vocabulary. You are finished ". Ash said to Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung glares at Ash. "I am not finished not until I have won with my complete mirage trainer". Dr. Yung said to them. The complete mirage trainer come towards them. Ash is not fazed by it as he notices something off about it. The complete trainer is not as evil Dr. Yung wanted to be.

Then Professor Oak and everyone else comes in the room. Dr. Yung has an evil grin on his face. "Now that you finally decide to come back. You can answer this question, Professor Oak. Why did you and four other professors gave me phoney passwords". Dr. Yung furiously asks Professor Oak and them.

Professor Oak looks at Dr. Yung. "We have loyalty to Ash, and after all Ash has done so much for us over the years. Professor Ivy and Professor Juniper were the only two that gave you there password only because how insane you are, Dr. Yung". Professor Oak said to Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung has a lunatic look on his face as he is angry. "You fools my plans for revenge is broken. None of you will defeat me". Dr. Yung said to them as the complete trainer and the group of complete Machamps step up as ready to fight. Plus more of the battling grunts came in to battle as well.

Ash looks at everyone as they grab a pokeball. "Everyone ready", Ash said to them. Everyone nods to Ash. Pikachu nods to Ash as the final battle begin.

As the battle got started everyone is dealing with the complete Machamps and the battling grunts. Ash sets his eyes on Dr. Yung and the complete trainer. "You could not stay down, Ash". Dr. Yung said to Ash. Ash looks at Dr. Yung. "Actually I have more strength to fight back than you could ever known". Ash said to Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung looks at Ash. "Are you even saddened that Arnold put you in his mind control device"? Dr. Yung asks Ash as the complete trainer tries to hit him. The glow protects Ash. "If that is psychological warfare you are trying on me, it will not work". Ash said to Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung glares at Ash as their battle begins.

As the parents and the defenders battle the battling grunts, Drew looks at May as she is dealing with the complete Machamps. "Roserade use magical leaf to protect Beautifly". Drew said to Roserade. Roserade fires it's magical leaf at a complete Machamp to protect Beautifly and May.

May looks at Drew. "Thanks Drew", May said to Drew. Drew looks at May as he takes her hand. All the sudden, Drew gets the green glow as well. "Your welcome, May", Drew said to May.

Brock notices Lucy is about to get hit from behind by a complete Machamp. "Lucy look out", Brock said to Lucy. Lucy turns around and dodges the complete Machamp. "Thanks Brock", Lucy said to Brock. Brock looks at Lucy. "Your welcome", Brock said to Lucy as he hands his hand out to her. As Lucy touched Brock's hand, she also gained the red glow on her as well.

Kenny notices what's going on as he sees Dawn battling on her own. Kenny went towards her. "Dawn let me help you". Kenny said to Dawn. Dawn looks at Kenny. "Why should I let you, Kenny? You are getting in m way". Dawn said to Kenny as she is walking away from him.

Another complete Machamp is charging in at Dawn as it's about to uses cross chop. Paul notices this as he frowns. "Torterra stop that thing in its tracks with frenzy plant. Protect Troublesome", Paul said to Torterra. Torterra sends the grass type move as it stops the complete Machamp.

Dawn looks at Paul as he nods to her. "Your welcome", Dawn said to Paul. Kenny notices that he did not get the glow like the other two did. 'Maybe I do have a chance with Dawn after all'. Kenny thought to himself.

As the group got back together, they realize that their efforts is not strong enough against the complete Machamps and the complete trainer. "Guys what should we do now"? Bonnie ask them. "Yeah it's only a matter of time before that complete trainer and the Machamps wipe us out". Max said to them.

Ash has an idea that just might work. "Guys if we defeat the complete trainer maybe it will get rid of the complete Machamps. Plus that trainer is not as strong Dr. Yung wanted to be". Ash said to them. Misty notices how weak the complete trainer is. "You are right Ash, but how we should do it"? Misty asks Ash.

Ash looks at them. "We use the power from the stones and our pokemon's strongest move". Ash said to them. Brock and the others nod in agreement. "I am in", Brock said to Ash as everyone grabs their stone out.

Dr. Yung looks at Ash and them. "What did I tell you, my complete trainer and complete Machamps are too much for you". Dr. Yung said to Ash.

Ash looks at Dr. Yung as the group is standing together with one pokemon out. "There are some things you did not count on, Dr. Yung". Ash said to Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung look at Ash and his friends. "What are these things"? Dr. Yung asks Ash.

Ash looks at Dr. Yung. "You did not count on how complete the world is without your mirage trainers and pokemon. You did not count on me fighting back. You did not count on other people being here finding a way to stop you and Arnold. You did not count on the power of these stones that we have to defeat you. Pikachu thunder bolt and the Stone of Miracles". Ash said to Dr. Yung as he shows his stone to him.

Misty looks at Dr. Yung. "You did not count on me bringing old and new friends in this time of crisis. You did not count on me feeling Ash's thoughs when he was held captive here. Gyrados flamethrower and the Stone of Aura". Misty said to Dr. Yung as she shows her stone to him.

Brock looks at Dr. Yung. "You did not count on me being the step in big brother to Bonnie when he was sick via stun spore. You did not count on Ash's oldest friend being here when Ash needs it the most. Steelix dragon breath and the Stone of Kanto". Brock said to Dr. Yung as he shows his stone to him.

Tracey looks at Dr. Yung. "You did not count on me seeing that zeppelin in the woods at Professor Oak's lab. You did not count on my courage to go after you and Arnold for everything you did to Ash and the professors. Azurmarel hydro pump and the Stone of the Orange Islands". Tracey said to Dr. Yung as he shows his stone to him.

Max and Bonnie nod to them as Norman and Meyer went up. "You did not count on the youngest of the group to show up here to do a mission like this". Norman said to Dr. Yung. "You certainly didn't count on them fighting back either". Meyer said to Dr. Yung. "Slaking", Norman said to Slaking. "Blazekin", Meyer said to Blazekin. "Double hyper beam", they said together. "Stone of Johto", Max and Bonnie said to Dr. Yung as they showed their stone to him.

May looks at Dr. Yung. "You did not count on me rounding up your battling grunts in one fell swoop on the island. You also didn't count on all of us to be here. Blakezin fire spin and the Stone of Hoenn". May said to Dr. Yung as she shows her stone to him.

Dawn looks at Dr. Yung. "You did not count on me being stronger than I look to battle in a serious and intense manner. You did not count on me being a light in the darkness. Piplup ice beam and Stone of Sinnoh". Dawn said to Dr. Yung as she shows her stone to him.

Cilan and Iris nod to each other. "You did not count on us fighting back as we are different". Iris said to Dr. Yung. "You did not count on our battling recipes coming together in this unique dish to defeat one like you". Cilan said to Dr. Yung. "Dragonite flamethrower". Iris said to Dragonite. "Simisage solar beam". Cilan said to Simisage. "Stone of Unova", Cilan and Iris said to Dr. Yung as they show their stone to him.

Clemont and Serena nod to each other. "You did not count on all of Ash's friends finding us in our time of crisis". Clemont said to Dr. Yung. "You did not count on us joining forces with them as we share a common friend that will never break". Serena said to Dr. Yung. "Chespin pin missile", Clemont said to Chespin. "Braxzen flamethrower". Serena said to Braxzen. "Stone of Kalos", Clemont and Serena said to Dr. Yung as they show their stone to him.

As the lights from the stones and the attacks are fired, the attack and the lights combined into a rainbow towards the complete trainer. As it lands on the complete trainer, it is also effecting the complete Machamps. Everyone is stunned and surprised by this as the complete trainer and Machamps are destroyed.

Dr. Yung looks at his little wrist device as it is getting haywire. "No this can not be. I have worked to hard for it to be completely nothing". Dr. Yung said to them . Delia glares at Dr. Yung as she is really mad and ready to hit him. Delia slaps Dr. Yung on the left side of his face. "That is for injuring Gary". Delia said to Dr. Yung. Delia slaps on the right side of his face. "That is for taking Professor Oak". Delia said to Dr. Yung. Delia punches Dr. Yung in nose and eye. "That is for experimenting on Ash for your sick and twisted plan". Delia said to Dr. Yung. Lance grins at Delia as he arrests Dr. Yung.

As they group got together, the stones are starting to float up in the air. Everyone is in awe as each stone is heading towards the sky. All the stones are glowing brightly as it makes a majestic rainbow in the sky. The glow disappears from Ash and the others as the stones also disappears as well.

Ash looks at them as Pikachu gets on to his shoulder. "Let's get out of here". Ash said to them. "You bet but there is one thing I do not understand. Where is Jessie, James, and Meowth"? Serena asks Ash.

Ash looks at Serena. "I told them not to come back here for me. Plus they will never bother me again". Ash said to them. Everyone is surprised by this as they look at Ash. "Good riddance", Max said to them as everyone grins.

Misty looks at Ash as one thing is still on her mind. "What about Arnold"? Misty asks Ash. Jackie looks at Misty. "He left the castle as he got away. He will be caught eventually". Jackie said to them.

They left the castle as a police helicopter arrives at the island as Looker comes out. "The world is thankful to have you and the professors back safe and sound". Looker said to them. "You are telling me". Delia said to them. Everyone grins as they agree with Delia. Lance looks at Ash. "Ash we better get going. Please do me a favor and not get kidnapped again because of an old enemy's revenge plans". Lance said to Ash.

Ash looks at Lance. "I will try Lance". Ash said to Lance. Lance and Jackie escorts Dr. Yung on the helicopter with Looker. Everyone else gets back to the Battle Pyramid as it takes off.

Ash is in the infirmary to get looked over because of Delia's overbearing worries. Ash has a lot on his mind as he thinks about what Arnold told him just before he was put under his mind control device.

Flashback

Arnold looks at Ash as he is on the machine in his lab room. "You know Ash they will not be there for you in the future. You are so selfish to your friends to put aside their goals, dreams, and romances to come to help and rescue you. They will not be your friends anymore once you are in my control". Arnold said to Ash as he turns on the mind control machine to activate the black device on Ash's head.

End flashback

Misty walks in the room. "Hey I thought I would find you here unless you want me to call another search party". Misty said to Ash. Ash looks at Misty. "Very funny Misty", Ash said to Misty.

Misty looks at Ash as she notice that something is on Ash's mind. "Something on your mind, Ash"? Misty asks Ash. Ash looks at Misty. "It nothing Misty. It has been a long time since I was held captive there". Ash said to Misty. Misty nods to Ash. "You were held captive there for about a week, Ash. Plus you had all of us worried. Furthermore what were you thinking when you went on top of Lumious Tower to calm down a rampaging Garchomp"? Misty asks Ash as he notices Misty's fiery temper.

Ash smirks at Misty. "According to Dawn, I never think first. Secondly, I always think about pokemon, pokemon battles, and food. Thirdly, I am glad that I am out of there safe and sound". Ash said to Misty. Misty nods to Ash as they share a passionate hug as Delia watched them. 'I just know that they will get together sooner or later it will happen'. Delia thought to herself.

Meanwhile at Team Rocket's headquarters, Arnold approaches Giovanni. Giovanni looks at Arnold. "I should have known that those three buffoons did not stop Teams Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and Plasma. Even though I got the back logged money that they owe already as they already quit, it does not mean that they are free from me. You are worthy to become my right hand in this organization". Giovanni said to Arnold.

Arnold looks at Giovanni. "Thank you Giovanni, this promotion and welcome will be grateful to me. The world will be in fear". Arnold said to Giovanni. Giovanni looks at Arnold. "Good, I have a job for you". Giovanni said to Arnold. Arnold has an evil and creepy look on his face.

End chapter


	19. Chapter 19

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 18: The Party and The Shocking Announcment

With the rivals, battle frontier brains, and old friends dropped off at various regions, the Battle Pyramid lands in Pallet Town as the professors, Delia, Ash and his friends get out from the pyramid.

Daisy, Caroline, and Lola has the lab cleaned up and a surprise party to welcome the Professors and Ash back. Bulbasaur and Noctowl see Ash as they alert the other pokemon.

Ash notice all of his pokemon coming towards him. "It's good to see all of you". Ash said to them. Delia lets out the pokemon that she borrowed to assist her on the mission. Ash understood why she borrowed them. "Looks like nothing has changed". May said to them. Everyone nod to her in agreement.

Tracey sees Daisy. "Daisy we are back, safe and sound just as I promised you". Tracey said to Daisy. Daisy has a smile on her face. "Tracey", Daisy said to Tracey. Daisy sees Tracey as she runs to him. "Tracey you are back". Daisy said to Tracey. Tracey has a smile on his face as he sees Daisy. Tracey and Daisy run to each other as they share a passionate hug. The group notices that Tracey and Daisy as a bright orange glow color surrounds them. It fades away before Daisy could ask anything.

That evening, a party is in full swing at the lab. Things goes smoothly until the lights goes out. "What's going on"? Ash asks them. All the sudden, Jessie, James, and Meowth shows up in normal clothing and not their Team Rocket uniform. "What are you guys doing here"? Ash asks them.

Jessie looks at Ash. "Well we want to tell you that we have fully quit from Team Rocket. We will not going after any pokemon". Jessie said to them. "Plus we have bigger goals than our bad ways". Meowth said to them. "We want to let you know that this will be the last time we will ever show up because we are getting married and moving away". James said to them. "This is one blast off that you won't do Pikachu". Meowth said to them as Jessie, James, and Meowth said to them as the lights are turned back on as they leave the lab.

Everyone is surprised by this except Ash. "I think this is the weirdest encounter ever". Misty said to them. Brock looks at Misty. "Yeah but this is a great thing for all of us". Brock said to Misty. Everyone nods in agreement. "Starting tomorrow we will be heading home to go back to our contest, gym battles, league tournaments and grand festivals". May said to them.

Ash looks at them. "Then let makes this night rememberable and last". Ash said to them as they partied the night away. Little did they know that tragedy and a willingly disappearance will take place.

End Story

Sequel coming soon


End file.
